the chonicle of legendary warrior
by X-angelo-X
Summary: la vida de 12 chicos cambia por completo cuando se enteran que son la reencarnacion de los guerreros legendarios que protegian el planeta, con poderes especiales, stein y soul, cuidan junto a ellos el orden del planeta
1. Chapter 1

capitulo uno: el comienzo…

Besaid, un pequeño pueblo del país de dalmasca, trofeo de guerra del enfrentamiento entre cleira y dalmasca, han pasado 1 mes desde la muerte del rey de burmercia los pises se han mostrado al margen de la situación para no desencadenar una guerra, dalmasca ha dejado a todos sus pueblos y ciudades en cuarentena para quedar impunes de la tragedia en este pueblo empieza la historia, de todo un drama y batallas desatadas, oliver un chico grande y con facha de fuerza con chaqueta y jeans, angelo un chico moreno de pelo liso y negro con un polerón negro y shorts y bastian un chico alto con pelo ondulado y castaño con polera y shorts blancos se encuentran en el pueblo Besaid llevando una vida de lo más normal hasta aquel día donde todo cambio

Oliver: oye angelo entonces ¿vamos o no?

Angelo: yo voy, además que no he ido a un evento desde hace tiempo

Bastian: yo juraba que tú no irías como de costumbre

Angelo: que va… si será divertido además tú sabes que estoy ocupado

Oliver: haciendo nada jajaja bueno vamos

*en el evento*

Oliver: ves por eso te dije que tomaras ese ramen jajaja

Bastian: podrías haberme advertido antes de comérmelo *echándose aire en la lengua*

Angelo: jajaja saben… de repente me dieron ganas de irme

Oliver: ¿te vas del evento? Pero si estamos aquí desde hace poco

Angelo: no, quiero decir salir del pueblo, conocer otros lugares, ver más allá de estas estúpidas paredes….

Bastian: a todos nos gustaría pero ya sabes que el paso fuera del muro está prohibido

Oliver: desde el asesinato del rey de burmercia francisco II ya nadie puede salir de aquí

Angelo: si lo sé…. Nosotros aquí encerrados en este pueblo mientras el estado se limpia las manos con la excusa de que el pueblo está en cuarentena y no puede ser responsable del asesinato

Oliver: pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?…. lo único que nos queda es esperar a que se resuelva lo del asesinato

Bastian: sabes…. Lo único que mantiene al pueblo atado al estado de dalmasca es que los pueblerinos tienen miedo de revelarse, porque, a dalmasca no le interesa este pueblo solo lo tiene para tener más territorio

Oliver: sería bueno volver a los tiempos cuando éramos parte de cleira… entonces este pueblo era el importador más importante

Angelo: claro… hasta que dalmasca le declaro la guerra a cleira y al perder cleira, perdió el poder de este pueblo

Bastian: ya oh, si no ganamos nada con discutir si las cosas están hechas no nos queda opción

Angelo: claro…. dos assasin y un gladiador no pueden hacer nada ¿verdad?

Bastian: yo también pienso eso… ósea, vamos… en este pueblo hay muchos gladiadors… yo creo que si ejecutaran un ataque entre todos demás que destruirían los muros

Oliver: claro y después ¿qué asemos con el montón de soldados dalmasquinos que se nos echen encima?

Angelo: pues ¡les damos una paliza entre todos! y tomamos el control del pueblo

Oliver: … oigan… ¿por qué me da la sensación de que este plan está más que bien pensado?

Angelo: oigan ¿por qué no? Yo estoy cansado de estos muros

Bastian: bueno ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo aras para que el pueblo te apoye si son un montón de cobardes?

Angelo: en una de las juntas del pueblo podríamos ponerlo de tema

Oliver: bueno, bueno decidido…. Ahora déjenme terminarme mi ramen tranquilito

Bastian: entonces lo pondremos de tema ojalas funcione

Angelo: tiene que funcionar, no creo que seamos los únicos aburridos de este estilo de

vida…

Pasaron tres días en los que los chicos no pudieron pensar en nada más que "poner el tema de la revolución". Para ellos era muy importante liberal a su pueblo y recuperar la libertad que alguna vez tuvieron. Se oscurecía y estaba a punto de empezar la junta del pueblo en la que normalmente se discutían las cosas que se le pedirían a la capital de dalmasca como recursos faltantes y donde la mayoría de los pueblerinos se quejaban de lo aburrido que era vivir aquí. Se sentaron los tres chicos juntos para poder respaldarse entre ellos si es que alguien iba en contra de su idea, y al frente de todos, el alcalde del pueblo con su postura imponente y asiendo presente en todo momento su enorme cuerpo de gladiador

Alcalde: bueno…. empieza la junta del pueblo

* Luego de un rato*

Alcalde: entonces eso sería…. ¿Algún último tema que quisieran discutir?

Angelo: me gustaría poner el tema de la liberación del pueblo…

*En el momento que dijo eso todo el mundo le dirigió una mirada de enojo y otros de seriedad*

Alcalde: creo que ya se ha tomado este tema otras veces y siempre terminamos en lo mismo. Ahora cambiemos de tema

Angelo: ¡un momento! Es que nadie se empeña en querer liberal al pueblo

Bastian: es cierto… a dalmasca no le interesa este pueblo, lo tomo solo porque no avía otro mejor botín de guerra, pero, perder el pueblo o no a ellos no les importa

Alcalde: y una vez liberado el pueblo... ¿Que se supone que harán?

Oliver: saldremos del muro y podremos ir a otros lugares y conocer nuevos paisajes ¡seremos libres!

Alcalde: y ¿el pueblo?

Angelo: … pues… estará liberado…

Alcalde: son solo unos chiquillos molestos, ni siquiera piensan en el pueblo, solo piensan en ustedes. Una vez liberado el pueblo estaremos a merced de otro país que quiera dominarnos, porque cleira no se meterá ya en asuntos que tengan que ver con territorios de dalmasca, cleira ya nos olvidó…. Ese es el asunto, sin un país que nos proteja tendremos que volvernos un país y ¿crees que los recursos nos permitirían volvernos un país? así que ¡déjate de dar ideas estúpidas sin pensarlas bien! Si no fuera porque tienen poderes de assasin y gladiadors no estarían en esta reunión

Angelo: ….. Pero…. El pueblo tiene que ser liberado…

Alcalde: no se hable más

Esa noche los tres durmieron con un pesar en el pecho que les hacía preguntarse si quizás, tan solo quizás ¿podrían cumplir su sueño de salir del pueblo? Esa misma noche se juntaron en la plaza del centro del pueblo

Angelo: entonces…. ¿vamos?

Oliver: obvio vamos

Bastian: adelante tenemos que hacerlo lo más silencioso

Oliver: ¿ya pensaron a dónde iremos después de salir?

Angelo: nos vamos a cleira al primer pueblo al que lleguemos, pero, volveremos a cleira

Oliver: bueno vamos…

Escondidos en las sombras de la noche los chicos llegaron al muro que los separaba de la libertad, asomándose lentamente entre escondrijos terminaron llegando a una de las puertas del muro por la cual entran las mercaderías y las cosechas que se almacenan dentro del pueblo. Con dos katanas cada uno lentamente se acercaron al guardia y le lanzaron un dardo somnífero con una cerbatana

Angelo: bien… buen tiro Oliver

Oliver: gracias

Bastian: menos habladuría y más acción, creo que vienen más guardias…

Angelo: tengo las llaves, salgamos de este maldito pueblo vamos

Estaban a solo unos metros de salir del pueblo, Pero por desgracia ya se encontraban preparados 4 guardias que sabían que ellos iban a intentar escapar por ser avisados por el alcalde del pueblo quien estaba parado al lado de ellos

Angelo: pero ¿qué rayos? … alcalde….

Bastian: ¡maldito!… les aviso de nuestro plan

Alcalde: ahí están los chicos que pretendían escapar del pueblo

Oliver: ¡maldito traidor! Nos ha delatado

Guardia: ya puede irse nosotros nos encargaremos de los rebeldes

Oliver: bueno chicos ¿ahora qué?

Angelo: que más vamos a hacer Oliver… tendremos que darles una paliza… ¡desenfunden!

Se enfrentan a los guardias quienes portan unos bastones eléctricos en medio de la pelea termina bastian con una herida en el brazo producto de un toque que le alcanzo uno de los bastones

Oliver: ¿¡estás bien bastian!

Bastian: a vamos, tú me asías heridas peores cuando entrenábamos…. Esto no es nada….

Angelo: aprovechemos ahora para escapar

*Aun que cuando se preparan para la retirada se dan cuenta de que esta el alcalde con un rifle apuntándolos*

Angelo: …. ¡Alcalde!

Alcalde: no se muevan… si se van del pueblo solo nos condenaran, dalmasca será considerada culpable por el asesinato del rey de burmercia y se desatara una guerra

Angelo: y ¿crees que me importa?

Bastian: tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar todos pero ustedes se acobardaron

Oliver: lo siento pero llegamos muy lejos como para echarnos para tras

Los chicos se van dejando al alcalde con el rifle en la mano incapaz de dispararles y viendo cómo se alejan cada vez más por el vasto valle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos días en los que estuvieron caminando y matando cada monstruo que se les ponía en el camino. El cansancio ya se Asia visible y las ganas de volver también

Angelo: chicos estoy dudando cada vez más de esto….

Bastian: aaa vamos solo aguanta un poco mas deberíamos llegar en cualquier momento

Oliver: eso lo dijiste ayer

Bastian: oigan no podemos echarnos para atrás ya casi llegamos…. Aguanten

Angelo: saben… me impresiona lo fácil que fue salir, de verdad que el pueblo no le importaba nada a dalmasca

Oliver: a mí también me entra la duda ¿Cómo es que fue tan fácil salir?

Bastian: ya no es momento para hacernos esas preguntas... Chicos…. ¡miren, llegamos!

Cuando llegan a lo alto de un montículo logran divisar el pueblo kalm eso significaba que ya estaban en territorio de cleira. La sonrisa se les pego en la cara a los tres chicos, alegres de haber alcanzado por fin su sueño de volver a cleira van corriendo hasta el pueblo, olvidando el cansancio y el sueño que tenían acumulado.

Angelo: woooow que lindo pueblo…

Bastian: si… muy lindo por fin estamos en cleira, muchachos lo logramos

Oliver: ¡yeah! Saben que… quiero comer algo me muero de hable…

Angelo: si yo igual vamos

El pueblo era pequeño pero muy agradable y distinto al otro, la gente sonreía y conversaba alegre, los chicos entraron al primer lugar donde pudieran comer algo

Angelo: tres especiales de la casa por favor

Cocinero: ¡salen tres órdenes!

Angelo: ¡qué buena esta la comida!

Bastian: si, la gastronomía aquí no ha cambiado

Oliver: ¿qué está pasando ahí?

Hay dos sujetos discutiendo con dos chicos por un juego de cartas que al parecer ganaron los chicos uno de ellos va vestido con un chaleco de rayas moradas y negras y el otro va de negro entero y con gabardina

Borracho: ¡tú me estafaste! hiciste trampa tenias el as bajo la manga

¿?¿?¿?: Lamentablemente es lo que hay no mas ahora me llevo este reloj

Borracho2: *sacando un cuchillo* no tan rápido….

*antes de que se pueda mover uno de los muchachos desenfunda rápidamente una katana apuntando al cuello del borracho*

¿?¿?¿?: Haber…. ¿Vas a hacer algo?

Borracho2: ….. Maldito crio….

¿?¿?¿?: Venga vámonos Ariel no vale la pena quedarse aquí, además, ya tengo el reloj

Cuando se disponen a irse, están en la puerta los tres chicos de dalmasca

Angelo: haber, haber… ¿a dónde creen que van con ese reloj?

¿?¿?¿?:… ¿y estos?

Ariel: ….

Bastian: más les vale devolver eso que robaron o les irá mal…

¿?¿?¿?: ¿Robado? Lo ganamos en un juego justo además no es de su incumbencia

Oliver: *desenfundando su katana* pues no nos dejan remedio…. Tendremos que recuperar el reloj

Ariel: Carlos…. Encárgate tú de ellos

Carlos: aaa... de acuerdo… venga *desenfunda dos katanas*

Angelo: ¿dos? ¿Puedes blandir dos? Debes tener bastante habilidad con las katanas

Carlos: la verdad si….

Se encuentran en una pelea de tres contra uno en un momento Carlos bloquea el ataque de bastian y de angelo quedando los tres con las katanas chocando unas con otras y en ese momento Oliver se aparece por detrás y lo va a atacar, cuando es parado por el otro chico

Ariel: muy lento… valla Carlos si que estuviste bastante cerca de ser partido en dos…. ¡déjate de juegos!

Carlos: de acuerdo, de acuerdo…. *empieza a rodearlo un brillo de varios colores*

Angelo: no se qué diablos estarás asiendo pero ¡no te dejare hacerlo! *Se abalanza sobre el*

Carlos: ¡ráfaga cortante! *salta girando las dos katanas atinándole en seco a angelo*

Oliver: ¡angelo! ¿Estás bien?

Angelo: mierda…. Eso…. Dolió… demasiado…

Bastian: tonto estas sangrando, *se pone delante de el* Oliver llévatelo yo los cubro

Carlos: ¿cubrirlos? ¿Quién los perseguirá? *guarda las katanas* vamos… lleva a tu amigo a un hospital, hay uno en el centro del pueblo, ve antes de que pierda más sangre, vámonos Ariel…

Ariel: ya era hora… *se dan media vuelta y se van*

Bastian y Oliver llevan a angelo al hospital por las heridas que recibió en la pelea anterior

Oliver: pucha el angelo…. Ojala que se ponga bien

Bastian: oye eso chicos que vimos en el restaurante… ¿quiénes serán?

Oliver: uno se llamaba carlos y el de la gabardina se llamaba Ariel

La tranquilidad los asía recordar el rostro de los chicos que vieron en el restaurante pero la tranquilidad es interrumpida

Bastian: Oliver mira…

Se ve la entrada del pueblo ardiendo en llamas y soldados de dalmasca entrando y destruyendo todo

Bastian: ¡dalmasca!

Oliver: ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué está pasando?

Capitán Bakú: ¡este pueblo ahora le pertenece a dalmasca! Jajajaja así que ríndanse, cualquier intento de resistirse será inútil

Oliver: ¡el capitán Bakú!

Bastian: ¿Quién diablos es ese?

Oliver: el capitán de la división de conquista, el patrulla las tropas de ataque y fue mi sensei...

Bastian: ¿Eso significa que es un gladiador?

Oliver: si y ¡es muy poderoso! Venga busca al angelo y vámonos de aquí

Bastian: si….

Los chicos intentan escapar del lugar con angelo en los hombros de Oliver, el escenario es horrible, gente apuñalada, destrozada, quemada y degollados por todas partes, las calles se convierten en un camino de un rojo carmesí y el olor a muerte se siente penetrante, mientras van saliendo del pueblo por la parte trasera, se dan cuenta de que terminaron rodeados por el enemigo

Bastian: ¡mierda! No nos dejaran pasar tenemos que quitarlos del camino

Oliver: ¡¿estás loco? Son 5 soldados nunca podremos con ellos

Bastian: es eso o dejarnos asesinar…. ¡Yo opino que les echemos frente! Deja al angelo en el suelo…. ¡los enfrentaremos!

Con todas su fuerzas logran sacarse a los 5 soldados de su camino, cansados y exhaustos, toman a angelo de nuevo y avanzan, pero, al caminar unos pasos se les para enfrente el capitán Bakú con su katana desenfundada y llena de sangre de la gente asesinada

Oliver: ¡sensei!….

Capitán Bakú: Oliver…. Cuanto tiempo…. ¿Ahora estas de lado de cleira?

Oliver: sensei… ¡no lo haga! déjenos irnos nosotros no somos del pueblo usted lo sabe

Bastian: ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué dalmasca está tomando el pueblo?

Capitán Bakú: ¿solo el pueblo? Jajaja dalmasca comenzó el imperialismo y ¡empezaremos por cleira!

Oliver: sensei…. No lo permitiremos… ¡no le dejare asesinar a cuanta gente quiera! Las fuerzas militares de cleira está aguantando y nosotros nos encargaremos de usted

Capitán Bakú: ¡excelente! ¡Que así sea!

Oliver: vamos bastian apóyame ¡al ataque! ¡Por cleira!

Bastian: ¡por cleira!

Capitán Bakú: venga mi alumno… ¡muéstrame el filo de tu espada!

Los dos chicos se enfrentan cara a cara con el capitán, se prologa una larga pelea en la que el capitán muestra el valor de su rango, hasta que llega un punto en que los muchachos ya no pueden más…

Oliver: ¡maldición! Sí que es muy fuerte…. No ha cambiado en nada….

Bastian: Oliver a ¡este paso nos matara!

Capitán Bakú: jajaja no pueden estar comparándose conmigo, soy un capitán de alto rango, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Oliver, y aun así ¡osan retarme en un duelo a muerte! Son unos insectos ¡mueran!

Cuando alza la katana para darles el golpe de gracia aparecen los chicos que conocieron en la tarde en el restaurante y entre los dos bloquean a Bakú

Carlos: de verdad… es pesado…

Ariel: …

Capitán Bakú: ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

Carlos y Ariel: ¡somos los que te detendremos!

Empieza la pelea entre el capitán con los chicos de kalm quienes lo engañan amarrándolo con una cuerda por los pies

Carlos: ¡venga vámonos! Es ahora o nunca

Bastian: pero ¿qué asemos con el pueblo?

Ariel: ¡idiota! Si te quedas aquí morirás en manos de los soldados ¡vámonos ahora!

Con el peso en el corazón de no haber podido detener el ataque de dalmasca. Los chicos salen rápidamente del peligro poniéndose a salvo en las afueras del pueblo donde pueden ver perfectamente la matanza que se lleva a cabo, y la caída de cleira nuevamente

Bastian: ¡mierda! ¡Maldito sea dalmasca!

Oliver: ….

Carlos: … ¿su amigo está bien?

Oliver: claro el angelo es duro de matar no nos preocupemos de el

Carlos: ¿qué harán ahora? El pueblo ahora es parte de dalmasca…... kalm está acabado

Oliver: ir a otro pueblo de cleira será peligroso…. Y las ciudades más fuertes están muy lejos no llegaremos a pie

Carlos: sin duda nos perseguirán…. Tenemos que guardar la reliquia

Bastian: ¡¿reliquia? ¿Qué reliquia?

Ariel: la reliquia de cleira… o que ¿tú crees que dalmasca se está expandiendo solo por territorio? Ya tiene mucho espacio, lo que hace es juntar las reliquias

Bastian: ¿reliquias? Espera… creo que mi padre me avía hablado una vez de unas reliquias sagradas creo que son ocho ¿no?

Carlos: exacto, cada nación tiene una y cada una encierra el poder de su rasa

Oliver: y ¿para que las juntan?

Ariel: … porque con ellas podrán invocar a "verdugo final"

Oliver y bastian: ¿verdugo…. final?

Ariel: este no es lugar para hablar… mejor vámonos, vamos al laboratorio de stein…. No está muy lejos

Bastian: ¿laboratorio?

Oliver: ¿stein?

Carlos: les explicamos una vez allá vamos

Angelo: mmm… oigan…. ¿dónde estamos?

Ariel: o valla, despertó… tu cállate y camina….

Caminan por un vado enorme y verde donde el pasto les llegaba hasta las caderas y el movimiento era difícil. Angelo, bastian y Oliver, Muy desorientados y sin entender nada solo seguían caminando con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde no vuelvan a ver el horrible escenario que se ejecuto en el poblado de kalm donde en estos momentos abunda la muerte. Al salir del campo enorme, se puede divisar un laboratorio no muy grande y que más bien no pareciera un laboratorio sino más bien una casa de campo

Carlos: ¡llegamos!

Oliver:*un poco desilusionado* ¿este es el laboratorio…?

Carlos; ¿algún problema?

Oliver: (más bien parece una casita de campo) no nada la verdad es que no esperaba mucho

Ariel: hablen menos y entremos

Al entrar se ve que por dentro no es como lo aparenta afuera si no que es un legítimo laboratorio con todas sus partes fundamentales y sentado en una silla hay un hombre te pelo gris y con un tornillo en la cabeza y un cigarro a medio fumar...


	3. Chapter 3

*el tipo extraño del tornillo se sa media vuelta y los mira*

Stein: entonces… ¿lograron obtener la reliquia?

Carlos: si doctor… aquí esta… *le pasa la reliquia*

Ariel: stein, guárdala bien, no queremos que la extravíes

Stein: tranquilos *arreglándose las gafas* la cuidare bien, apropósito, ¿quiénes son estos tres?

Bastian: …. Eehh… me llamo bastian, el es Oliver y este es angelo

Carlos: stein ¿cómo va dalmasca con la expansión?

Stein: mira por lo visto, ya se tomaron la mitad del país de cleira, pero aun no llegan a la capital, y dudo que la tomen por que garsek tiene un poder militar muy fuerte y si la llegaran a tomar seria e un futuro muy lejano…. así que aun tienen tiempo para juntar las demás reliquias

Carlos: será difícil pero tenemos que hacerlo

Angelo: eeehhh… no es por nada pero… yo aun no entiendo nada de las reliquias

Stein: supongo que tendré que explicártelo bueno mira

Ariel: hazlo rápido

Stein: mejor empecemos por lo básico… sabemos que existen 8 países en el mundo al igual que existen 8 razas distintas los países son dalmasca, cleira, Alexandria, travia, midgard, templar, burmercia y gaia y las razas son assasin, gladiador, qüincy, magos stinger, rapier, mentor, gangrel, cada nación tiene su reliquia la cual contiene el poder de la raza que abunda en el país. Dalmasca tiene la reliquia assasin, cleira la reliquia gladiador, Alexandria la reliquia gangrel, travia la reliquia stinger, midgard la reliquia qüincy, templar la reliquia mentor, burmercia la reliquia rapier y en gaia la reliquia mago. Las reliquias fueron separadas por qué juntas pueden ser usadas para invocar a "verdugo final" que es una bestia despiadada que ase millones de años un guerrero encerró un cristal gigante y lo dividió en 8 partes; esas son las reliquias y al parecer dalmasca las trata de juntar para tener el poder de "verdugo final" y así vencer a los demás países y hacerse con sus territorios

Carlos: y nuestra misión es evitar que lo hagan, juntando nosotros las reliquias primero y poniéndolas en un lugar seguro como la que tenemos aquí, esta es la reliquia gladiador…

Oliver: valla… y ¿creen que podrán juntarlas todas?

Ariel: no pero teniendo dos o tres estamos bien ya que dalmasca no las podrá tener todas

Bastian: dalmasca destruyó nuestro pueblo… sin importarle nada con tal de encontrar la reliquia ¡los muy malditos!

Angelo: yo no dejare que se salgan con la suya…

Carlos: ¿por qué no nos ayudan?… mientras más mejor podemos usar su fuerza para salir de algún apuro

Oliver: yo no tengo problema… ¡vamos!

Bastian: jejeje si es para ser un estorbo en los planes de dalmasca, cuenten conmigo

Angelo: yo igual voy, dalmasca pagara por lo que hiso

Ariel: …

Stein 4 assasin y un gladiador…... Menudo equipo, bueno, si necesitan información de algo o alguien no duden en preguntarme *se gira el tornillo de la cabeza* yo les responderé con todo lo que se

Carlos: entonces ¡¿a dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?

Oliver: ¿qué tal Alexandria? Es el más cercano

Angelo: pero tendríamos que pasar por dalmasca….

Stein: no exactamente, hay una ciudad costera en cleira

Ariel: puerto blanco… la ciudad costera de cleira, hay podemos buscar una manera de llegar a Alexandria por el mar

Carlos: cierto, entonces ¡en marcha a puerto blanco!

Stein: toma Ariel *le tira una llave*

Ariel: claro… será más rápido en un vehículo

Angelo: ¡vamos a puerto blanco!

Y emprenden el viaje a puerto blanco angelo, bastian, Oliver y ahora acompañados de Ariel y carlos, van en camino a buscar las reliquias y evitar la resurrección de "verdugo final".

El viaje es largo y rápido, por las ventanas se ve el paisaje templado y verde de los pastizales de cleira que es reconocido por sus hermosos campos de hierbas y de su cantidad de animales de distintas especies. Y sin percatarse del tiempo, sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a puerto blanco, que era su conexión con Alexandria ya que no podían pasar por dalmasca

Angelo: ¡llegamos! Puedo ver puerto blanco

Carlos: si, por fin llegamos…

Ariel:…..

Oliver: oigan y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo aremos para ir a Alexandria? ¿Compramos un bote?

Carlos: fácil… lo robamos

Angelo: ¡¿robarlo?

Ariel: ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Bastian: y ¿si les pedimos por favor y les explicamos nuestros motivos?

Carlos: claro haber…. "disculpen podrían prestarnos un bote para ir a robar la reliquia gangrel" seguro que nos la prestaran gustosos…

Oliver: no tenías que ser tan sarcástico….

Carlos: robaremos y punto

Angelo: supongo que tienes razón….

El puerto era un sitio tranquilo, la marea suave, niños jugando, viento soplando suavemente y que en la piel se sentía como una caricia, el sol no era tan abrumador como en los desiertos de dalmasca y la gente sonreía por todas partes.

Angelo: esta parece una ciudad tranquila

Ariel: demasiado….

De repente saltan dos niñas con katanas en las manos y amenazando a los chicos

¿?: Quédate quieto y no muevas un solo musculo… dame tus cosas y nadie saldrá herido….

Oliver: … y ¿crees que yo te tengo miedo? ¡Solo eres una niña pequeña!

Oliver la ataca con su katana pero es bloqueado por la otra niña

¿?: Mala elección…. ¡ahora deijiko!

Entre las dos están a centímetros de herirlo cuando se lanzan los demás y entre todos las reducen

Angelo: mierda…. Estuvo demasiado cerca

Bastian: no te muevas… ahora nosotros amenazamos aquí

¿?: …. Neee ¡suéltenme! Me duele…. Deijiko te dije que era mala idea….

Deijiko: cállate Minami dame un minuto los partiré a todos…. Solo déjenme y lo are

Ariel: ¿deijiko? ¿Minami? que nombres más raros….

Oliver: ¿qué deberíamos hacer con ellas….?

Bastian: opto por que las partamos en trocitos y utilicemos su piel para abrigarnos en las noches….

Minami: Neee ¡no por favor! No lo hagan sentimos haberlos atacado no lo aremos mas discúlpenos

Deijiko: ¡no te rajes Minami! estos no serian capases

Ariel: *poniendo la katana en el cuello de deijiko* ¿estás segura?

Carlos: ya dejémoslas aquí de todos modos si intentan atacarnos de nuevo las derrotaremos otra vez *las dejan libres*

Deijiko: *susurrando* jejeje… imbéciles…

Oliver: ¿dijiste algo?

Minami: * la abrasa fuertemente y le tapa la boca* no, no dijo nada bueno gracias por soltarnos adioooos

Oliver: ….. Que chicas más curiosas…

Carlos: bueno a lo nuestro….

La calma era inmensa las gaviotas se escuchaban chillar y los peces saltar del agua, pero la tranquilidad se desvanece cuando explota una bomba en la tienda de alquiles de botes y la gente se altera rápidamente y los soldados no tardan en hacerse presentes


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos: ¡corran! al barco rápido

Angelo: ¡¿no pudimos haberlo echo mas discretamente?

Oliver: lo siento era la única manera

Bastian: menos habladuría y más acción ¡estamos cerca!

Cuando están a punto de llegar se les ponen en el camino las dos chicas que los intentaron asaltar en la mañana

Deijiko: jajaja de aquí no pasan podrán avernos frustrado nuestro asalto pero ¡nosotras frustraremos su escape!

De repente sin parar los chicos siendo perseguidos por la policía las suben en brazos a ambas y siguen corriendo hasta que llegan al barco y zarpan a toda velocidad

Carlos: jajaja ¡soldados idiotas!

Angelo: ¡fue un éxito rotundo! Alexandria aquí vamos

Oliver: oigan creo que nos olvidamos de algo…..

Deijiko: ¡imbéciles! ¡¿Por qué nos subieron al barco? Sáquenos de aquí

Ariel: ¡¿por qué mierda las subieron a ellas también?

Carlos: es que estábamos escapando tan rápidamente que las tomamos para que no nos molestaran en el paso, perdona….

Ariel: ¿ahora que aremos con estas aquí?

Angelo: ¿tirarlas por la borda?

Bastian: ¿despellejarlas?

Carlos: ¿comida de tiburón?

Oliver: ¡homicidio!

Ariel:….. Mejor dejémoslas encerradas en la parte de atrás

Deijiko: ¡esperen! No nos hagan nada ¡podemos serles de utilidad!

Angelo: ¿utilidad?

Deijiko: ¡sí! Será un viaje largo Minami puede cocinarles en todo el camino es una excelente cocinera

Oliver: ¿enserio?

Minami:…. ¿Enserio?

Angelo: no hace falta yo soy un excelente cocinero….

Deijiko: a pero también puede barrer, planchar, cocer, y lavar, ¡les será muy útil!

Minami: ¿enserio?...

Carlos: bueno me convencieron, Minami te quedas

Ariel: pero ¿qué aras tu deijiko?

Deijiko:…. Eeehhh…. ¡Yo seré su adorable asistente!

Todos:… … a los tiburones…

Deijiko: ¿¡que! Esperen si me votan a mi tendrán que votar a Minami conmigo…

Minami: ¡¿Qué? …

Deijiko: si, ¡nos tiran a las dos o a ninguna!

Carlos: ya solo cállense y vamos… deijiko te quedas…

Deijiko: ¡siii!

Las olas pasan lentamente la brisa era suave y el ambiente pacífico carlos y Ariel en la sala del tripulante planeando el asalto de la reliquia gangrel y los otros jugando en la popa

Deijiko: y ustedes ¿a dónde se dirigen?

Angelo: a Alexandria

Minami: y ¿para qué van a Alexandria?

Bastian: naaa asuntos privados… nada importante

Deijiko: …

De repente las aguas se ponen turbias y se siente el gruñido de algo bajo el agua, se levanta una serpiente gigante cinco veces más grande que el barco; una serpiente azul marino con ojos rojo escarlata y una mirada penetrante y con las intensiones asesinas que le fluyen por los poros.

Angelo: ¿¡leviatán!

Carlos: ¿leviatán?

Bastian: nuestros abuelos nos contaron de esta bestia marina… leviatán…. La serpiente marina… pocos son los que viven para contarla…. Estamos en aprietos….

Ariel: pues díganle adiós a este mito porque no tengo ganas de que me elimine una serpiente subdesarrollada como esta

Carlos: yo tampoco vinimos sabiendo los peligros que se nos iban a poner y este es uno de ellos y tenemos que pasarlo para llegar a Alexandria *desenfunda la katana* venga Ariel vamos por ella

Angelo: yo me sumo vamos por el

Bastian: deijiko, Minami, escóndanse dentro del barco

Oliver: nosotros nos cargaremos a leviatán

Comienza la pelea contra la serpiente, Ariel y carlos demostrando firmeza contra la bestia y por el otro lado angelo, bastian y Oliver manteniendo a la bestia bajo margen. En un momento pareciera que están por vencerla pero la serpiente aspira una buena cantidad de aire y expulsa por la boca una enorme cantidad de agua a una velocidad tan estremecedora que parte en dos el frágil barco

Angelo: ¡demonios! Nos hundimos

Deijiko: ¡Minami dame la mano!

Minami: ¡no te alcanzo!

Bastian: ¡manténganse juntos, viene la grande!

La serpiente crea un remolino con la cola expulsando a distintas direcciones a todos….

*Se despierta al sentir un piquete en la mejilla y las diminutas olas rosando sus pies*

Angelo: ¡aaahhh! Un cangrejo…. ¿bastian...? ¿Oliver…? ¿Carlos…? … ¿Ariel…? ¿Dónde están todos…?

Bastian: viejo… estoy debajo de ti…. ¡quítate!

Angelo: aaa jajaja lo siento no sabía que estabas ahí oye bastian… y ¿los demás?

Bastian: supongo que la fuerza del tornado que hiso leviatán nos disperso a todos

Minami: ….. Neee me duele el brazo…

Angelo: ¿Minami?

Bastian: valla…. La mar nos trajo a Minami con nosotros…

Angelo: (por qué no nos tiraron al Oliver o a carlos... tenía que ser a esta…..) bueno no podría ser peor…

Minami: eeehhh…. Y ¿deijiko? ¿¡Donde esta!

Bastian: lo más probable es que este con los demás… hay que buscarlos… apropósito angelo… si tocamos tierra, eso significa que…. ¿Estamos en Alexandria?

Angelo: ósea… yo creo…

Minami: ¿qué es eso?

Se asoma un toro con tres cuernos y con una cara de pocos amigos

Angelo: creo que no se ve muy amigable….

Minami: nos va a atacar…

Bastian: ¡prepárate angelo!

Angelo: bastian ¡olvidas que no tenemos nuestras armas!

Bastian: ¡rayos es cierto…! Y ¿ahora qué?

Minami: yo…. aun tengo la mía….

Angelo: bien nosotros lo distraeremos y tú lo matas

Bastian: ¿¡estás loco! Moriremos en el intento

Angelo: solo hagámoslo es mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada

Lo atraen asiendo muescas con la cara y uno salta en su espalda y el otro agarra su cola

Angelo: ¡ahora!

Minami salta para cortarlo pero la katana no atraviesa la dura piel del toro

Bastian: diablos…. ¡A correr!

Se quedan atrapados en un cerco y con el toro bloqueándoles la salida

Angelo: bien estamos acabados…. Fue un placer conocerte bastian...

Bastian: ¡ahí viene!

El toro se abalanza sobre ellos pero una ráfaga azul lo echa para atrás

Bastian: …

Angelo: Minami…. ¿qué es eso que te rodea?

Minami: mi cuerpo rebosa de reiatsu, no soy tan débil como ustedes se imaginan… haber… si poniendo un poco de fuerza no lo pude cortar… ¿Qué tal si concentro todo mi reiatsu en la katana?

Esta vez con ambas manos agarra la katana rodeándola con el fugor azul que a ella la rodea también, de un tirón agita la katana partiendo en dos al toro y poniéndole fin a la persecución, agotada cae de rodillas con un cansancio enorme…

Angelo: ¡Minami!

*Bastian corre a levantarla y se percata de que está dormida….*

Angelo: lo que nos faltaba, la señorita se quedo dormida…

Bastian: déjala… nos salvo debe estar cansada llevémosla a algún lugar donde pueda descansar… toma cárgala…

Angelo: aaahhh cárgala tu de todos modos tu quieres ayudarla

Bastian: no seas insensible ella te salvo la vida

Angelo: y le estoy agradecido pero ¿no sería lo mismo que esperáramos aquí a que se levantara?

Bastian: ¡no! La llevaremos a un lugar donde descanse bien ¡ahora!

Angelo: vale, vale yo solo decía… ¡vamos! Pero tú la llevas jajaja

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

Oliver: claro…. te dije no levantes esa tabla pero tú, tenías que levantarla…

Deijiko: a si no fue para tanto además el es muy débil

En el suelo esta carlos con un chichón en la cabeza e inconsciente

Oliver: pero ¡si le mandaste un buen palazo en la cabeza!

Deijiko: ya mejor ayúdame a llevarlo a la ciudad mira estamos cerca

Oliver: tienes razón se ve la ciudad desde aquí

Deijiko: lo que me preocupa es mi Minami ojala que este bien

Oliver: ustedes son muy buenas amigas ¿no?

Deijiko: Si pero conversemos cuando leguemos allá, ahora ayúdame con este que no me lo puedo sola

Oliver: de acuerdo… Vamos bella durmiente jajaja

*Al rato cuando está oscureciendo*

Minami: mm... Donde… ¿dónde estoy?

Angelo: ¿ya despertaste? ¿Te sientes bien?

Minami: si, algo…. Y ¿bastian…?

Angelo: fue a buscar algo de comer…. Aun que conociendo su intelecto yo creo que terminara perdiéndose en el bosque…

Minami: …..

Angelo: y… bueno….….

Minami: ….

Angelo: (dios mío este es el momento más aburrido de mi vida, esta chica es más aburrida que el Oliver durmiendo) y dime…. Tú y la deijiko son muy buenas amiga por lo visto ¿no?

Minami: si…. Somos muy amigas la conozco desde pequeña y siempre hemos sido amigas…

Angelo: (*con tono lloroso* bastian vuelve pronto…) oye te agradezco el que nos hayas salvado enserio gracias… pero, ¿que fue eso que te rodeo?

Minami: se llama reiatsu ¿no le conoces? ¿No eres de una raza?

Angelo: si, soy assasin…. ¿Y…?

Minami: yo… soy gladiador…

Angelo: como el Oliver jajaja por fin tendemos otro gladiador en el grupo ¡genial!

Minami: porque no vamos a buscar a bastian, a lo mejor le paso algo

Angelo: si ven vamos….

Cuando va a avanzar se resbala y cae pero angelo la atrapa quedando abrasados ambos y mirándose con las caras roja

Minami: ¡…..!

Angelo: *sonriendo* enserio… eres muy torpe…

Minami: *lo suelta* disculpa…. Gracias… por atraparme…

Angelo: ni lo menciones, no fue nada, vamos...

Minami: si…

Volviendo a la bella durmiente…

Carlos: o por todas las hamburguesas con papas fritas me duele la cabeza…

Oliver: por fin pensé que no despertarías nunca, bienvenido al mundo real jajaja

Carlos: ¿qué paso?

Deijiko: al parecer el leviatán nos disperso con ese tornado que hiso en el agua y terminamos los tres aquí

Carlos: ¿estamos en Alexandria? Y ¿Ariel…?

Oliver: si y no se

Deijiko: porque no exploramos la ciudad y después buscamos al Ariel

Carlos: no, de la persona que menos me preocuparía es de el jejeje sabe como lidiárselas solo, después nos juntaremos lo importante es buscar a los demás y buscar la reliquia rápido

Oliver: bueno ven vamos…

Carlos: si vamos a explorar la ciudad

Volviendo a las afueras…

Angelo: y por eso… ¡es que el cielo es azul!

Bastian: ¿Cómo terminamos en una conversación tan tonta?

Minami: no lo sé… ¿ocio? jejeje

Bastian: supongo que tienes razón…. Aaahhh… llevamos mucho rato caminando y aun no encontramos nada ¡este bosque es gigantesco!

El bosque es difícil de transitar y la visión se dificulta por las ramas de árboles atravesadas, en medio del camino se les pone adelante un monstruo gigante con forma de árbol

Angelo: Aaahhh… ¡ya basta!

Bastian: lo que nos faltaba…. Mas monstruos aun que, este parece más fuerte…

Minami: no creo que me lo pueda sola….

El árbol bloquea la salida con ramas y empieza a dispersar unas esporas pequeñas y son aspiradas por los chicos

Angelo: que… ¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo…. No se mueve….

Bastian: el mío…. Tampoco… ¡¿qué está pasando?

Minami: las esporas nos paralizaron…

El árbol manda un latigazo con una enorme rama que le cuelga de la copa, golpeando brutalmente a bastian

Angelo: ¡bastian! Demonios… si tan solo…. Pudiera moverme…

El árbol va a hacer lo mismo apuntando a angelo

Angelo: (¡demonios estoy muerto!)

De repente se ve una sombra que sale de la nada y que parte en dos la rama del árbol evitando que hiera a angelo

Angelo: … *paralizado por la sorpresa y por las esporas*

Minami: ¡¿quién eres?

¿?: ¿Qué demonios asen en el bosque encantado a estas horas de la noche…? Después se quejan de que el amo del bosque ataca a la gente si son ustedes los que rodaban por aquí sabiendo lo que les venia

Angelo: ¿el amo Del bosque…?

Miki: me llamo jazmín pero solo díganme miki ¿vale? Yo me encargo de sacarlos de aquí

El amo del bosque le lanza un tronco enorme, pero, miki los parte con mucha facilidad con dos dagas que tiene por armas

Minami: ¿dagas….? Eres un gangrel…

Miki: dime algo que no sepa… bueno ahora salgan de aquí, yo los cubro *los moja con una especie de agua la cual les quita la parálisis*

Angelo: puedo moverme… *toma a bastian en brazos y salen los tres corriendo en dirección asía donde les dice miki quien se queda luchando contra el árbol gigante*

Logran salir del bosque muy cansados

Angelo: …. Fiuu ¡por fin pudimos salir!

Minami: ¿qué le paso a la gangrel? ¿Estará bien?

Angelo: al parecer savia lo que asía… dudo que le pase algo malo…

Minami: pobre bastian… recibió un golpe certero mejor llevémoslo a la ciudad mira de aquí la veo….

Angelo: si… vamos quizás podamos alojar en algún lugar…

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad

Deijiko: y… ¿lograron encontrar a alguien? O ¿averiguar algo de la reliquia?

Oliver: no, la verdad, muy pocos saben de las reliquias

Carlos: sigo pensando que mejor nos vallamos a dormir por hoy

Deijiko: no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Minami….

Oliver: tranquila si esta con el bastian y con el angelo dudo que le pase algo

Deijiko: esperemos que si… bueno mejor vamos a dormir….

Oliver: si venga carlos

Volviendo al sector norte de la ciudad

Angelo: qué bueno que encontramos este hotel…. Aun que sentí que me miraron feo cuando pedí la habitación contigo a mi lado…

Minami: aa… sí, creo…. ¿Por qué será?

Angelo: supongo que como no aparentas más de 12 años pensaran que soy una especie de pedófilo o algo así… apropósito, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Minami: 13 y ¿tú?

Angelo: 15…. Tú no aparentas más de 11 años…

Minami: ¿enserio? Woow…. Oye tengo sueño…. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

Angelo: si mejor vallamos a dormir… mañana en la mañana seguiremos buscando a los demás… buenas noches… yo acostare a este dormilón

Minami: si… buenas noches

Todos duermen en la pasiva noche en Alexandria, pero en otro país se estaba desarrollando un acontecimiento distinto…

Rabanasta - capital de dalmasca, 2 de la mañana se ven dos hombres uno esta encapuchado y el otro viste ropa muy formal...


	5. Chapter 5

Rabanasta - capital de dalmasca, 2 de la mañana se ven dos hombres uno esta encapuchado y el otro viste ropa muy formal

¿?: Ya veo, pero, ¿Enserio crees que serán una molestia? ¡Son solo niños!

Presidente de dalmasca: cállate… tu solo haz lo que te ordeno… y recibirás la paga

¿?: Tú sabes que no es llegar y comprarme… soy el mayor asesino de dalmasca… y no suelto a mi presa hasta verla morir en mis pies… claro si puedes darme lo que quiero... Claro…

Presidente de dalmasca: la reliquia assasin se te entregara una vez traigas la cabeza de los mocosos si no vuelves con ellos no te daré la reliquia ¿escuchaste…? Amarant el rojo…

Amarant: si... Déjalo en mis manos…

Esta amaneciendo en Alexandria, esta una mañana hermosa, mostrándose el sol por las altas montañas resplandecientes y aclarando la ciudad y sacándola de las oscuras sombras de la noche

Ariel: ya levántate… déjate de flojeras tenemos trabajo que hacer

Carlos: ¡Ariel! Savia que volverías solo jejeje

Oliver: ¿Ariel? ¿Dónde diablos estabas metido?

Ariel: asiendo lo que ustedes no lograron… conseguí averiguarme donde está la reliquia

Oliver: ¿enserio? ¿¡Donde!

Ariel: en la capital de Alexandria "lindblum"

Carlos: ¡excelente! Ahora solo tenemos que ir a lindblum y robar la reliquia

Ariel: pedazo de idiota… ¡estamos en lindblum!

Oliver: ¿¡ya estamos en la capital!

Ariel: al parecer si…. La fuerza de leviatán nos mando directamente a la capital

Carlos: ¡qué suerte! Despierten a deijiko nos vamos ahora mismo a robar la reliquia

Los chicos descubrieron el lugar y como robar la reliquia del país ahora solo es cuestión de actuar, pero, en el otro lado de lindblum aún durmiendo los levanta una vos suave….

¿?: Disculpen… ¿ustedes son los que están buscando las reliquias?

Angelo: *entre dormido* si claro, claro… todo es verdad….

¿?: Pues me gustaría ayudarlos en su misión…

Angelo: si seguro… *se levanta con los ojos cerrados* mmm… bastian… ¿desde cuando tienes la vos tan suave? *abre los ojos*… ¡Aaahhh! ¿¡Quien eres tú!

Nanao: Me llamo Katherine… pero díganme nanao *muestra una sonrisa* me mando stein para ayudarlos… dice que necesitaran ayuda de alguien de Alexandria para guiarse mejor pero… ¿no eran más?

Angelo: *aun un poco sorprendido* s… si… pero nos separamos…

Nanao: ahí que juntarnos todos…. Yo los guiare asía donde está la reliquia

Angelo: ¡genial! Despertare a los demás….

*Mientras…*

Llegan a un castillo gigante de un material duro como una roca, con guardias por todas partes y un muro de dos metros rodeando el castillo*

Oliver: woow ¡que pedazo de castillo!

Carlos: bien... ¡Vamos!

Ariel: ¿eres tonto o qué? Como se te ocurre que entraras así como si nada ¿crees que es llegar y pedir la reliquia?

Deijiko: piensa un poco…. Podríamos meternos por algún túnel subterráneo…

Ariel: pero por desgracia no existe ningún ducto subterráneo que nos sirva…

Oliver: ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos entonces?

Ariel: hazte la idea…. Tendremos que entrar disfrazados….

Carlos: ¿robar el uniforme a los guardias? Claro vamos a pedirles el uniforme prestado para entrar… ¿oiga señor guardia me presta su uniforme para entrar al castillo? Seguro que aceptaran gustosamente

Ariel: *le pega en la cabeza* no es necesario ser sarcástico… abra que matar unos cuantos guardias…

Deijiko: hablas como si estuvieras acostumbrado a matar….

Ariel: si tenemos miedo el matar a alguien no podremos conseguir las reliquias si eres muy débil o delicada para seguir con nosotros puedes irte…. Porque, te aseguro que por el camino que vamos hay mucha sangre que se derramara…

Deijiko: no creas que me quedare con ustedes solo pago mi deuda por no avernos tirado por la borda cuando estábamos en el barco después tomare a Minami y nos iremos….

Ariel: buena decisión pero por ahora preocúpate de pagar tu deuda…

Carlos: ahora que lo pienso…. Deijiko…. ¡Ni siquiera tienes un arma! Como demonios piensas ir con nosotros si ni siquiera tienes un arma

Deijiko: muy fácil…. Mira y aprende…

*se aproxima un guardia despistado tarareando una canción, de repente a deijiko la empieza a rodear un aura rojiza*

Deijiko: no soy una simple niñita linda…. ¡Fuego! *ase un giro de muñeca y prende en llamas al guardia* ¡siiii! ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? ¡Soy una maga muy buena! ¿No?

Ariel: …

Carlos: bien hecho deijiko, pero….

Oliver: ¡quemas al guardia y al uniforme!

Deijiko:….. Jejeje…. Lo siento… se me paso la mano…

*Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría *

Angelo: *atado a un cañón con todos* ¿segura que esto funcionara….?

Nanao: ¡por supuesto! Es un viaje asegurado al interior del castillo

Bastian: cuando dijo que nos ayudaría a entrar…. No me esperaba esto….

Minami: siento que esta no es la mejor manera de entrar…

Angelo: pensándolo bien… nanao mejor hagámoslo de otra manera no vayas a tirar la cuer…

Nanao: ¡fuego!

*se disparan como una bala en dirección al castillo, chocan contra la estructura y destrozan una pared, y son cercados por los guardias*

Angelo: ahí mi brazo…. Sabía que esta no era la mejor manera de entrar

Bastian: angelo… párate rápido

Angelo: mierda tan pronto entramos y ya tenemos que enfrentarnos con estos guardias…

Minami: solo los que nos estorben los demás no hay necesidad de asarles nada

Angelo: Minami no te acobardes ahora…. Esperen… ¿y nanao?

Bastian: ¿no estaba amarrada contigo?

Minami: los guardias…

Angelo: después nos preocupamos por ella terminemos esto…

*Mientras*

Carlos: este sería el último…

Deijiko: oigan este traje me queda apretado…

Oliver: es porque eran guardias hombres…. Tú tienes un par de cosas que en un traje de hombre no caben…

*se escucha un estruendo gigante y ven caer el muro del segundo piso*

Ariel: ¿y eso?

Carlos: no lo sé, pero mira… los guardias se dirigen asía allá, aprovechemos para entrar

*entran al castillo, es enorme tanto por dentro que por fuera…. Un tapizado deprimente y una estructura medieval, son las fachadas que se pueden ver en el castillo, candelabros y objetos elegantes pero todo un toque de cierta depresión*

Oliver: este lugar es tan deprimente…

Carlos: olvídalo… tenemos que llegar al último piso…. Allá debe estar la reliquia

Deijiko: esperen…. Alguien viene...

Guardia: ¡oigan ustedes cuatro! Déjense de holgazanear hay tres personas que entraron por la fuerza al castillo y ustedes como si nada

Ariel: ¿tres personas?

Guardia: si, están peleando con los guardias... Son solo unos chiquillos uno moreno un rubio y una niña no serán problema pero ustedes vallan al sector de las celdas, esperen ahí hasta que los llevemos

Carlos: (¿moreno?)

Oliver: (¿rubio?)

Deijiko: (una niña….) ¡Minami!

Guardia: ¿qué dijiste?

Deijiko: … ahh... Eeehhh… que déjamelo a mí, yo los esperare en la celda, que estos otros tres vallan a hacer refuerzo arriba

Guardia: ¡no! Vallan los cuatro a las celdas y punto *se va*

Oliver: no se cómo, pero, esos idiotas se las ingeniaron para entrar por la fuerza…

Ariel: están acabados… los guardias los reducirán… vamos a las celdas, si pasamos desapercibidos, podremos liberarlos….

Deijiko: ¡esperen! ¡Están maltratando a mi Minami! Solo yo la maltrato… iré por ella

Carlos: ¿¡estás loca! Morirás en el intento… vamos a las celdas

Deijiko: ¡jodete…!

Ariel: * le pega en la nuca y la deja inconsciente y la levanta en brazos* vámonos…

Oliver: …. Claro…...

Carlos: jajaja siempre igual jajaja

*Mientras arriba*

Angelo: demonios… bastian estoy cansado... ya no doy más…

Bastian:…. Yo también lo estoy cansado pero si nos entregamos nos mataran…

Minami: no quiero morir…

Angelo: *tira su katana y levanta las manos* …

Bastian: ¿qué haces?

Angelo: *susurrando* tengo una idea…

Minami: ….. (El…. va a…)

Guardia: a tirado la katana ¡atrápenlo ahora!

Angelo: * lo rodea una luz por los pies* "técnica de escape nivel 1…. "¡pared de humo!"

*una enorme bola de humo rodea toda la sala y todos quedan sin poder ver nada*

Bastian: ¡….! ¡Qué paso!

Angelo: después te explico, vámonos

*salen corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar y suben unas cuantas escaleras y llegan a un pasillo con una enorme puerta al final, entran… y ven la reliquia encima de un trono…

Angelo: ¡la reliquia! ¡La encontramos!

*cuando se acercan, cae del techo una araña gigante*

Bastian: ¡mierda….! ¿Qué es eso?

Rey de lindblum: jejeje sabía que todo ese alboroto seria porque alguien trata de robarse la reliquia… pero dalmasca no lograra obtenerla

Minami: ¡espere! No somos de dalmasca

Rey de lindblum: no me engañaran soldados de dalmasca ¡aracnoide ataca!

Angelo: ¡bastian!

Bastian: si, matemos a este insecto

*La araña tira una red de telaraña atrapando a Minami*

Bastian: ¡mierda! ¡Minami! ¿Estás bien?

Minami: no se preocupen yo estoy bien… atáquenlo

*angelo se lanza rompiendo una antena, la araña se da vuelta y lo golpea con su parte trasera mandándolo disparado pero es atrapado por bastian*

Angelo: gracias viejo….

Bastian: no te preocupes ahora voy yo…

*trata de cortar una pata pero la araña lo detiene con un colmillo abre la boca y vota un acido pero bastian lo esquiva, viene angelo corriendo y clava la katana en la boca de la bestia, pero es tocado por el acido en el brazo*

Angelo: demonios…. Arrg…

Bastian: ¡angelo! Quédate atrás

*vuelve a atacar pero la araña lo supera en fuerza*

Rey de lindblum: jajaja ¡no crean que lograran vencer a esta bestia solo un par de chiquillos!

*bastian tirado en el suelo, está a punto de ser atravesado por el colmillo de la araña*

Bastian: (¡mierda!)….

Nanao: técnica maldita nivel 3…. "¡Ceguera total!"

*una nube negra cubre la cabeza de la raña asiéndola fallar la estocada*

Bastian: ….. ¿Nanao?

Nanao: valla que si tienen problemas con esta cosa

Rey de lindblum: ¿¡más soldados de dalmasca!

Minami: ¡nanao! Volviste…

Nanao: ¿crees que hui? Dije que los ayudaría a sacar la reliquia… y eso are…

Angelo: na…. nao…

Bastian: angelo resiste pronto saldremos de aquí…

Nanao: bastian… ¿aun puedes pelear?

Bastian: creo que si… venga hagámoslo….

Miki: *entra destruyendo una pared* ¿supongo que no se olvidaron de mi no?

Bastian: quien…. ¿Quién eres tú?

Minami: miki…. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Miki: no hay tiempo de preguntas… destruyamos esta bestia rápido y vámonos

Bastian: si….

*Mientras en el sótano*

Ariel: se están demorando demasiado…

Carlos: y ¿si lograron escapar?

Oliver: lo dudo son demasiados soldados…

*se oyen los gritos de soldados que dicen que hay gente peleando en la cámara del rey*

Ariel: ¿peleando en la cámara del rey? ¡Están en la cámara del rey! Llegaron hasta la reliquia

Oliver: ¡vamos rápido! necesitan nuestra ayuda

*en la batalla continúan peleando*

Minami: haber… haber… (Creo que no lo se hacer bien pero lo intentare...) técnica de destrucción nivel 2 "explosión" *ase que la explosión le llegue a ella misma pero se libera de la red de la araña* arg… al menos estoy libre… angelo… el también está herido será mejor que lo saque de aquí

*bastian ataca una pierna sin lograr cortarla, la araña ataca con un colmillo pero miki lo detiene y nanao salta por detrás y le taja el abdomen la araña salta y ataca a miki pero la ceguera evita que le atine el golpe y bastian aprovecha para cortarle la otra antena y dejarla desorientada*

Bastian: ¡ahora!

Miki: allá voy, aléjense… "¡ráfaga cortante!"

*parte en dos el abdomen de la araña*

Miki: ¡ahora nanao es todo tuyo!

Nanao: si… *junta las manos asiendo un sello* omni técnica nivel 1 "¡corte definitivo!"

*Le brillan las dagas y de un solo corte parte en tres a la araña completamente y la araña cae sometida al ataque*

Nanao: se acabo…. Entréguenos la reliquia

Rey de lindblum: malditos soldados de dalmasca… no se saldrán con la suya…

Miki: ya le dijimos que no somos de dalmasca solo queremos la reliquia pera que no caiga en manos de dalmasca

Rey de Lindblum: ¿rebeldes? ¿Creen que podrán ganarle a una nación como dalmasca Solo ustedes solo? Deben estar bromeando…

Bastian: eso a mí no me interesa solo quiero que nos entregues la reliquia y nadie saldrá herido….

Rey de lindblum: si alguien saldrá herido de aquí ¡serán ustedes! Técnica de apoyo nivel 50 "¡fortaleza!" *su cuerpo brilla de un color dorado*

Nanao: ¿Nivel 50?... no eres un simple rey…

Rey de lindblum: jejeje lo siento pero no soy el rey… el rey tuvo un pequeño accidente y tuvo que irse me llamo Amarant…. Amarant el rojo… encantado… espero que les guste esta sala…. ¡Por que se volverá su tumba!

Bastian: ¿Amarant? Y dime… ¿por qué diablos nos vas a matar? Ni siquiera te conocemos…

Amarant: son ordenes del panzón de dalmasca… es un fastidio

Carlos: ¿el panzón?

Bastian: ¡esta ablando del rey de dalmasca!

Nanao: ¿el rey mando a este a exterminarlos? No pensé que ustedes de verdad fueran una amenaza para dalmasca…

Amarant: yo tampoco entiendo a ese viejo, son solo unos críos

Miki: ¿… solo unos críos? Pruébanos…

Amarant: ni siquiera necesitare desenfundar mi katana para vencerlos…

Bastian: ¡eso lo veremos! *corre para atacarlo*

Amarant: técnica de atadura nivel 20 "cadenas negras"

*del suelo aparecen cuatro cadenas que atrapan a bastian amarrándolo muy bien*

Bastian: mierda… no puedo… soltarme…

Amarant: *mirando a nanao* técnica de atadura nivel 10 "parálisis"

Nanao: …. Mierda…. ni siquiera me avía acercado…

Amarant: no necesitas estar cerca para sufrir los efectos de las técnicas, de verdad que eres una principiante…

Miki: *se lanza para atacarlo* ¡tú eres el que va a perder!

*en un pestañar Amarant desaparece y vuelve a aparecer pero por la espalda de miki con media katana desenfundada*

Miki:….. ¡…..! *se percata que tiene una herida de katana en el pecho* como…... como lo hiciste… que rápido… *cae al suelo*

Amarant: no… tú eres muy lenta… ahora el golpe de gracia…

*Caen del techo los demás*


	6. Chapter 6

*cae del techo los demás*

Deijiko: técnica de atadura nivel 1 "¡pesas demoníacas!"

Amarant: ¡…..! *Le aparecen dos muñequeras negras en ambos brazos, muy pesadas que asen que los brazos de Amarant caigan al suelo*

Deijiko: pensé que no alcanzaría… ¿donde esta Minami?

Ariel: no lo sé, pero… ¿quién es este tipo….?

Oliver: ¡bastian! ¿Estás bien? *lo levanta* no te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí… y ¿Dónde está angelo?

Carlos: *levanta a miki* diablos esta herida es muy grave… ¡tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!

Amarant: creo que me están subestimando….

Ariel: ¿subestimando? Estas atrapado por esas muñequeras…. Podría asesinarte ahora mismo si quisiera

Amarant: jajajajajajaja ¡te reto a que lo hagas...!

*Ariel intenta cortarlo pero Amarant levanta un brazo con mucha fuerza y detiene la katana con la muñequera*

Ariel: ¿¡cómo!

Amarant: jejeje si crees que una técnica de nivel 1 me detendrá ¡están muy mal de la cabeza! *afirma del cuello* despídete niñato…... Técnica de destrucción nivel 10…. "hoja eléctrica" *desenfunda la katana la cual está llena de electricidad, se prepara para atacar a Ariel pero deijiko se lanza poniendo la espalda y recibiendo el corte*

Ariel: ¡…! (¡Deijiko…!)

Deijiko: …. *cae al suelo*

Amarant: si que eres una tonta…. De todos modos igual lo matare…

Ariel: … *lo empieza a rodear una ráfaga azul*

Amarant: ¿….? Jejeje así que no eras tan débil como pensé… jejeje ojala que me sirvas de calentamiento * lo suelta y se quita las muñequeras*

Ariel: ¡bastardo! *se lanza a atacar*

*chocan las katanas asiendo presión uno sobre el otro, las paredes empiezan a sentir la presión del reiatsu fluyendo por ambos tipos, Ariel ataca por las piernas pero Amarant lo bloquea, vuelve a atacar pero por arriba y vuelve a ser bloqueado pero con mayor dificultad, una vez más vuelven a chocar las katanas pero la presión que ejerce Ariel aumenta asiendo retroceder a Amarant

Amarant: muy bien chico, pero me aburrí de tus golpecitos….

*se distrae y Ariel se lanza velozmente con la katana, es bloqueado pero se impulsa para adelante y le atina un buen combo que ase sangrar a Amarant*

Carlos: Ariel… (Esta fuerza… es mas de la que normalmente le he visto…)

Amarant: …..

Ariel: …..

Amarant: mmm… no debí distraerme… eres muy bueno chico, pocos son los que han logrado tocarme…. Pero ya no tengo tiempo para juegos…

*En ese momento entran muchos guardias por la puerta semi destruida*

Guardias: ¡alto ahí no se muevan!

Amarant: valla…. Creo que no podremos terminar… bueno nos volveremos a ver chico…. La próxima vez… te matare…. *da un gran salto y sale por el techo del castillo*

Ariel: ¡espera! *antes de que pueda saltar cae de rodillas muy cansado* mierda… no puedo moverme… los músculos no me responden….

Carlos: ¡Ariel! Toma al más cercano y salta por el castillo ¡puedes escapar! *lo sujeta un guardia*

Ariel: mierda…. (Me cuesta moverme…) *toma a deijiko y salta del castillo por un agujero que avía cerca de el*

Guardia: ¡síganlos! No dejen que se escapen

Guardia2: los tenemos reducidos señor… ¿qué asemos con ellos….?

Guardia: llévenlos al ¡pabellón del desierto! Son criminales peligrosos

*en ese momento los duermen a todos un gas somnífero y son sacados del lugar… mientras muy lejos del castillo*

Minami: ….. Supongo que aquí estaremos más seguros… me pregunto cómo estarán los demás… (Si nos hubiéramos quedado solo hubiéramos sido una molestia…)

Angelo: mi…. Minami… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso con… los demás?

Minami: se quedaron en el castillo… ¿estás bien?

Angelo: solo me duele el brazo… nada grave… (¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me duele mucho….)

Minami: lo mejo será quedarnos alejados…

Angelo: mmm… supongo que es verdad… apropósito Minami... ¿Por qué me sacaste a mí?

Minami: eh... este… porque tú estabas mal herido… y no podías estar ahí

Angelo: bueno gracias supongo… te abrazaría pero me duele el brazo jajaja

Minami: no te preocupes… *en medio de la conversación se siente que alguien se aproxima*

Angelo: mierda… creo que nos han pillado…

Minami: imposible… estamos muy lejos no pueden ser los guardias….

*Ven aproximarse un chico de más o menos su edad con ropa negra y varios accesorios en los brazos, de piel morena, pelo negro Y con una mirada seria*

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Minami: tranquilo no somos malos… solo estamos refugiándonos de los guardias…

¿?: Si se refugian de los guardias eso quieres decir que si son malos… Por eso los buscan

Minami: no espera tu no entiendes… déjanos explicarte

Angelo: tranquila Minami…. creo que él no entenderá *desenfunda la katana* creo que tendremos que quitárnoslo de encima…

¿?: ¿Enserio? Con esa herida tuya lo dudo… *saca una pistola* ¿piensas desafiarme niñato?

Angelo: ¡cállate! Puedo vencerte con un brazo….

Minami: ¡ya basta! No peleen… nosotros nos vamos no te preocupes…

*se oyen los guardias venir asía el lugar donde están*

Angelo: demonios… ya vienen…

¿?: Vengan síganme… los sacare de aquí…

*lo siguen con cierto recelo, angelo nunca deja de tener bien firme la katana esperando el momento en el que tenga que usarla… empieza a caer la lluvia y se esconden en una cabaña abandonada, como el ambiente donde están es solo pasto y arboles quedan totalmente escondidos*

Minami: muchas gracias por sacarnos de ahí…

Eduardo: Eduardo…

Minami: ¿eh…?

Eduardo: me llamo Eduardo…

Minami: a mí, llámame Minami y el se llama angelo

Eduardo: ¿que estaban asiendo en ese lugar y con esta clase de heridas?

Minami: estábamos escapando de los guardias…

Eduardo: eso lo sé, pero, ¿por que escapaban?

Angelo: por que intentamos robar la reliquia del castillo…

Eduardo: no entiendo lo que están asiendo pero mejor quédense aquí y no se muevan hasta que pase la lluvia… luego vallan a algún hospital…

Minami: ¿te vas?

Eduardo: si… tengo cosas que hacer…

Minami: pero…

Angelo: déjalo… si tiene cosas que hacer no podemos detenerlo…

Eduardo: adiós… *se aleja corriendo y su silueta se pierde en medio de la lluvia y niebla*

*la temperatura empieza a bajar y el viento aumenta*

Minami: tengo… frio…

Angelo: a vamos tienes que aguantar un poco más… en una horas más, la temperatura bajara mas

Minami: …

Angelo: demonios… *se acerca a Minami y se apoya en su brazo* supongo que así el frio se sentirá menos…

Minami: *empieza a ponerse roja*…... si… supongo que si…

Angelo: sabes… esto es divertido…

Minami: …

*empiezan a ponerse rojos ambos y el calor aumenta, y se quedan dormidos juntos esperando que la lluvia termine, la noche se hace eterna y el momento tenso, después de un buen rato al lluvia pasa y todo vuelve a estar tranquilo*

Angelo: Minami… creo que ya termino la lluvia…

Minami: *susurra* déjame disfrutar del momento un poco mas…

Angelo: ¿Qué…?

Minami: no nada, es que… aun tengo un poco de frio…

Angelo: bueno solo un ratito mas…

*y se vuelven a dormir juntos abrasados y dentro de un sueño profundo donde nada más que ese momento está pasando, pero, al mismo momento que este acontecimiento ocurre paso algo muy distinto por otro sector de Alexandria* *unas horas antes*

Ariel: *llevando a deijiko en su espalda* mierda…. El cuerpo aun no me responde…. Y más encima tengo que cargar con esta….

*se le lanza un lobo encima pero ariel lo manda lejos de una patada*

Ariel: hump… estaré cansado pero aun no estoy muerto… (Esa pastilla que me dio stein…)

Stein: ¡Ariel!

Ariel: ¿qué pasa? Date prisa que ya nos vamos a puerto blanco…

Stein: quiero que te lleves esto… *le pasa una pastilla color azul*

Ariel: ¿y esto?

Stein: esta es una pastilla "kyuru" esta pastilla duplica el reiatsu de quien se la toma quiero que la uses en el momento adecuado, no antes, es solo en caso de emergencia…

Ariel: y ¿Por qué me la das a mi?

Stein: entre todos, tú eres el que tiene más reiatsu y más fuerza… necesito que cuides al resto con esta pastilla, confío en ti Ariel…

Ariel: …. Yo… ¿cuidar de todos?... deben estar bromeando… *mira a deijiko* supongo que debo cuidarte a ti ahora…

Deijiko: *levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa* ¡por supuesto que sí!

Ariel: …. ¿¡estabas consiente!

Deijiko: obvio… soy una maga… tengo mayor resistencia a ataques mágicos que ustedes... Sinceramente ese ataque pudo haberte partido en dos pero a mí solo me dejo inconsciente por un rato, aun que igual me dolió mucho… y aun no puedo mover el cuerpo… y bien, ¿adónde vamos?

Ariel: ¿¡por que me hablas como si no supieras la situación!

Deijiko:….. Oye… ¿por qué puedes correr tan rápido pese a las heridas? Y ¿por qué siento que tu reiatsu se esparce como loco…?

Ariel: es por una pastilla que me dio stein…

Deijiko: ¿stein?

Ariel: a es cierto, tu no lo conoces

Deijiko: ….

Ariel: primero deja llegar a un pueblo y de ahí conver…. *y antes de terminar la frase cae al piso*

Deijiko: ¿Ariel? ¿Estás bien?

Ariel: si… solo que… estoy cansado… (Mierda… El efecto de la pastilla se termino….)

Deijiko: creo que tendremos que quedarnos por algún lugar cercano... bueno la cosa no puede empeorar ¿verdad?...

*y comienza a llover*

Deijiko: grandioso, no podría ser en mejor momento…

Ariel: demonios… me cuesta mucho moverme

Deijiko: *ve un árbol que esta con las ramas bajas perfectas para refugiarse de la lluvia* vamos allá… * Y se sientan bajo la copa del árbol*

Ariel: *con tono sarcástico* buen lugar para fondearse…

Deijiko: ¿tenias una mejor idea…?

Ariel: supongo que no avía opción…

Deijiko: …. Extraño a Minami….

Ariel: ¿por qué sufres tanto sin ella?

Deijiko: porque ¡es como mi hermanita pequeña! Bueno aun que yo sea más pequeñita sigue siendo mi hermana menor

Ariel: valla… por eso te preocupas tanto por ella…

Deijiko: * se apega a Ariel* si de todos modos siempre hemos estado juntas

Ariel: …. ¿Pero qué haces?

Deijiko: ¿eh…? A... es que me empezó a dar frio

Ariel: no importa…

Deijiko: y dime ¿tu siempre eres así de frio?

Ariel: ¿frio?...

Deijiko: si es que eres poco comunicativo… muy serio… pareciera que no te importaran los demás…

Ariel: no, si me importan pero tampoco puedo estar protegiéndolos en todo momento, deben aprender a valerse solos… y si no pueden, simplemente no pueden seguir el camino… supongo que soy así… (Por eso no entiendo cómo es que stein me confió la protección del grupo…)

Deijiko: ya veo… bueno de todos modos te viene lo serio… jajaja

Ariel:… no lo sé…

Deijiko: yo siempre he vivido con Minami, porque nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos muy pequeñas… y siempre nos hemos cuidado entre nosotras…

Ariel: mis padres no los conocí, ahora que lo pienso… desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado solo… Hasta que un día conocí a carlos, y desde ese día me ha seguido para todas partes…

Deijiko: ay qué lindo… y ¿por qué te sigue y porque lo dejas seguirte?

Ariel: porque nos dimos cuenta que ambos buscamos la misma meta…

Deijiko: *con una sonrisa* y ¿Cuál es esa meta?

Ariel:*suena un trueno en ese momento y Ariel, pone cara pensativa* que ambos queremos matar a la misma persona…

Deijiko:*se le borra la sonrisa de la cara*… ah…... y ¿quién es esa persona?

Ariel: no es necesario que sepas… *hay un momento de silencio entre los dos* ya mejor vamos a dor…* cuando ve ella ya está durmiendo en su hombro* … olvídalo… *y también se duerme*

*la noche se hace larga… ocurren muchas cosas y pasan muchos días… mientras el grupo está dividido en tres… pero, todos se dan cuenta de que hay que ponerse en acción antes de que ocurra lo que con tanto esmero estaban evitando*

* Se despiertan una mañana muy soleada y con cielo despejado, se escucha el sonido del acero chocando entre sí*

Angelo: has mejorado mucho Minami

Minami: si, gracias a que me has estado enseñando

Angelo: ahora me toca a mí para ver si puedo manipular bien las técnicas ¡vamos! Técnica de destrucción nivel 1 ¡"explosión"!

*Minami salta evitando la explosión y lo contraataca*

Minami: técnica de destrucción nivel 2 ¡"energía pura"! *lanza un dardo brillante*

Angelo: técnica de escape nivel 1 ¡"pared de humo"!

*desaparece en el montón de huno que se extiende tratando de pillar desprevenida a Minami por la espalda la ataca con la katana pero ella se da cuenta y lo bloquea*

Minami: tú también has mejorado en el dominio de las técnicas

Angelo: gracias a ti

Minami: bueno eso es todo por hoy ¿no?

Angelo: si… vamos a comer algo… descansamos un rato y después al puerto más cercano… hoy es el día en que volveremos a juntarnos…

Minami: ¡sí! ¡Volveré a ver a deijiko! Apropósito angelo… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Angelo: si mi memoria no me falla… se supone que 4 días… 4 días en los que no hemos sabido nada de ellos…

Minami: ¿entonces donde los buscaremos?

Angelo: tendremos que preguntar por el lugar, Dónde llevan a los prisioneros

Minami: creo que será un largo día… bueno vallamos a preguntar…

*en otro lugar del pueblo*

Ariel: bueno y supongo que no has aprendido nada ¿verdad…?

Deijiko: si, si he aprendido pero… no sé por qué no puedo blandirla bien…

Ariel: ¿cómo es que intentaron asaltarnos en el puerto? si ni siquiera sabes blandir la katana…

Deijiko: es que pensamos que se iban a asustar y nos pasarían todo sin resistirse

Ariel: …. Bueno no importa… venga hoy tenemos que empezar a buscar a los demás, (4 días malgastados intentando a enseñarle a luchar…) vamos…

Deijiko: si, te sigo… apropósito ¿donde los buscaremos?

Ariel: ya me hago una idea de donde pueden estar…

El tiempo pasa rápido para estos dos peculiares dúos… al mismo tiempo un chico estaba teniendo un drama distinto en otro sector de Alexandria...

Se libera una batalla en un pueblo de Alexandria por la reliquia del rey, los ejércitos de dalmasca, fuertes e intrépidos atacan con todo lo que tienen al mando del capitán Bakú quien dirige la tropa de ataque

*los soldados van avanzando cuando les disparan desde atrás *

Eduardo: ¡malditos!... ¡váyanse devuelta a su país!

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Soldado de dalmasca: ese chico esta armado ¡mátenlo!

Eduardo: ya se los dije… ¡váyanse de vuelta a su país! *con una pistola en la mano va matando a soldado por soldado* ¡escorias! Salgan de mi pueblo o los matare a todos

Soldados: ¡cuidado es un "stinger" puede atacar a distancia!

Eduardo: no los dejare escapar malditos… *en ese momento un soldado atrapa a un niño pequeño de no más de 7 años*… ¡Matías!

Matías: ¡hermano! ¡Ayuda!

Eduardo: ¡suéltenlo malditos! *se descuida y un soldado lo atraviesa con la espada por la espalda*

Soldado: más atención niño jejeje

Eduardo: …. Mie… mierda… *cae al suelo pero sigue disparando y mata al soldado que lo ataco*

Soldados: ¡muérete maldita escoria! *Y le lanzan una granada, pero Eduardo le dispara entes de que se le acerque más asiendo que explote lejos de él reduciendo el daño*

Eduardo: mal… maldito… no dejare… que destruyan mi pueblo…

*llega imponente sobre su caballo blanco y una gran coraza cubriéndolo y mostrando su superioridad de rango*

Capitán Bakú: jajaja ¿que no nos dejaras destruir el pueblo? Jajaja eres solo un stinger y nosotros somos toda una armada de assasins ¿enserio crees que podrás con todos nosotros? que ¿acabaras con migo? El ¡capitán Bakú!

Eduardo: (¿capitán Bakú? ¿Será el capitán de esta división?) Entonces… ¡tú comandas este ataque!

Matías: *llorando* hermano…

Capitán Bakú: ¡cállate enano! *y lo ataca con su katana matando al niño*

Eduardo: ¡Matías! * Se levanta produciendo una enorme ráfaga de reiatsu alejando a los soldados excepto al capitán Bakú quien se mantiene en su posición* ¡eres un bastardo! Te voy a mat…. *pero antes de terminar su frase es atravesado por Bakú*

Capitán Bakú: si tienes tanto tiempo para hablar podrías preocuparte por atacarme ¿no crees?

Eduardo: … *cae al suelo aun empuñando la pistola y apuntando a Bakú* …

Capitán Bakú: ¿aun tienes fuerzas para apuntarme con eso? Me sorprendes… pero ni siquiera puedes tirar del gatillo… estas acabado… al igual que este pueblo *se da media vuelta pero Eduardo afirma su bota*… ¿qué pasa?

Eduardo: ma… Matías…

Capitán Bakú: ¿eh? Ah... hablas de ese chiquillo… olvídalo… ya esta más que muerto

Eduardo: no… no está… muerto…

Capitán Bakú: ya olvídalo… mejor muérete rápido niño

Eduardo: …. No me… olvidare de ti… prometo… que… te matare… *Bakú se aleja y Eduardo siente el peso en sus ojos, siente como el sueño eterno se le acerca, antes de cerrar los ojos, ve el pueblo, las casas están en llamas, el suelo lleno de sangre, aun se puede ver la gente corriendo y otros agonizando por heridas graves causadas por los soldados, el cuerpo de su hermano que tanto intento proteger, ya ase en el suelo tieso y sangrando, con mucha pena en el corazón y lagrimas en las mejillas no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con el único pensamiento en su cabeza de que no pudo proteger a nadie y el odio tremendo asía el que causa todo esto *

*no muy lejos del lugar*

Minami: angelo… siento reiatsu… pero no es como el de los soldados de Alexandria… es reiatsu de assasin… parece que hay soldados de dalmasca cerca…

Angelo: demonios… deben venir por la reliquia… tenemos que ir hacía donde están, llévame Minami…

Minami: si… vamos

*corren hacia donde están los soldados de dalmasca, al mismo tiempo, en un sector muy alejado van Ariel y deijiko escondidos en el equipaje de un sujeto que al parecer es rico va en una carrosa*

Deijiko: esto es… molesto, ¿hasta dónde debemos llegar?

Ariel: tranquila, creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí

Deijiko: ¡pucha!

*pasan unas horas y Angelo y Minami llegan al pueblo destrozado*

El lugar esta desolado, cadáveres por todas partes, y el silencio abunda en el lugar, solo el sonido de algunas casas aun en llamas son lo que se puede escuchar… el ambiente es denso y deprimente, frio y oscuro como la boca de un lobo

Angelo: esto es… horrible…

Minami: pero ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Angelo: mira… *encuentra el cuerpo de un soldado damasquino* dalmasca… esos cretinos…

Minami: seguro el pueblo estaba en su camino y por eso destruyeron todo… que bestias…

Angelo: ¡malditos! Lo único que saben hacer es destruir a todo el que está en su camino… ni siquiera tuvieron piedad con niños pequeños… son unos desgraciados…

Minami: angelo… tranquilo…

Angelo: lo siento… pero no puedo soportar este ambiente… me pone tenso…

Minami: mejor salgamos de aquí… *cuando estaban por irse Minami divisa el cuerpo de Eduardo y lo reconoce* angelo ¡mira!

Angelo: es el chico que nos ayudo en la lluvia… ¡esta herido! Vamos…

*después de curar sus heridas lo acuestan en una cama que quedo de una casa destruida*

Angelo: creo que no podremos cuidarlo… si el ejercito de dalmasca está aquí eso significa que van por la reliquia… tenemos que alcanzarlos

Minami: angelo… los chicos están bajo las manos de Alexandria por atacar al rey… y nosotros solo somos dos… contra todo un ejército de dalmasca y aun que el batallón de Alexandria también los ataque seguimos siendo enemigos de Alexandria por haber atacado a su rey y sus soldados nos arrestaran… no tenemos opción… solo rezar por qué Alexandria resista el ataque…

Angelo: … si atacaron el pueblo con tanta seguridad eso quiere decir que están seguros de ganar… tenemos que encontrar a los demás, rápido…

Eduardo: *con dificultad habla* mi… pue… blo… tengo… que…. Protegerlos…

Minami: ¡puede hablar!

Angelo: ¡oye!... ¡oye!... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Eduardo: ten… tengo que…. Matarlo…

Minami: ¿matarlo...? ¿A quién?

Eduardo: ba… Bakú…. * y vuelve a quedarse dormido… *

Angelo: ¡Bakú!... ¡¿El capitán Bakú esta aquí?... ahora entiendo por qué atacaron con tanta seguridad… si Bakú va en el ataque tienen la victoria casi asegurada…

Minami: ¿el capitán Bakú? ¿El gran guerrero? Pero ¿el no era de cleira?

Angelo: ya no lo es… es un desertor… se unió a dalmasca para atacar a las demás naciones… Minami… yo iré tras Bakú… tu quédate aquí con Eduardo… no permitiré que ese sabandija se salga con la suya…

Minami: ¡no! No vallas… te mataran… son demasiados

Angelo: un soldado puede hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota… tengo que hacer algo… si la reliquia cae en manos de dalmasca abríamos venido aquí por las puras…

Minami: pero…

Angelo: Ariel nos lo dijo cuando nos enfrentamos a leviatán… vinimos sabiendo los peligros que correríamos… y no es momento para echarse para atrás, odio a dalmasca… han hecho cosas horribles… y no dejare que se sigan saliendo con la suya…

*en ese momento Eduardo medio dormido le dispara a angelo en la nuca y angelo cae al suelo inmediatamente*

Minami: ¡…! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

Eduardo: …. Es un… idiota… si cree que lo dejare ir… solo…

Minami: le disparaste…

Eduardo: tranquila… son ataques físicos… no fue con intensiones de atravesarlo… no puse fuerza en el disparo… así que no lo atravesé…

Minami: ¿no le puse fuerza al disparo? ¡¿Eres un stinger?

Eduardo: así es… levántalo y recuéstalo… esta inconsciente…

Minami: si…

*pasan unas horas y Eduardo recupera energía*

Minami: ¿cómo te sientes?

Eduardo: creo que… mejor

Minami: cuéntame… ¿qué fue lo que paso…?

Eduardo:… dalmasca… eso paso… los malditos destrozaron todo… van tras la reliquia… y no les importa matar a quien sea con tal de lograr su cometido…

Minami: es horrible… pero… como fue que te hicieron esto… eres un stinger… tu puedes atacar a distancia disparándoles…

Eduardo: al principio eso resulto, pero… luego empezaron a llegar mas y mas y no pude con todos… mataron a mi hermano… mataron a mis amigos… a mi gente… mataron a todos…*las lagrimas le escurren por las mejillas* sin piedad acabaron con todo…, mi hermano… quería protegerlo… pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… no pude protegerle….

Minami: *lo abraza* tranquilo… hiciste lo que pudiste… no es tu culpa, es culpa de dalmasca…

Eduardo: ….. *la abraza y el dolor guardado dentro de su corazón sale en llantos y gritos de euforia y desesperación por la pérdida de todos sus seres queridos*

Las horas pasan y la noche esta por caer… el drama de una lucha por poder se alarga a tal distancia que llega a cobrar las vidas de seres inocentes. El hambre de poder, la obsesión de ser superior, y la cruda manera de obtener los anhelos, son el reflejo del país de dalmasca… un país que ya fue enceguecido por la maldad y las intensiones asesinas…

*Pasaron varias horas desde el encuentro de Angelo y Minami con Eduardo, y en otro lugar lejos de ahí deijiko y Ariel estaban llegando al destino esperado…*

Ariel: creo que ya llegamos…

Deijiko: ¿enserio? *se baja y solo ve desierto por todas partes* pero…. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ariel: en el desierto de Alexandria… los chicos deben estar en la "prisión del desierto"

Deijiko: ¿enserio? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Ariel: escuche decir a unos pueblerinos, que a los criminales mal peligrosos se les lleva allá

Deijiko: pero estamos recién en las afueras del desierto… y ¿Cómo sabes que los llevaron allá y no a otra prisión?

Ariel: por favor… atacaron al rey, destruyeron la estructura del castillo, mataron a la mascota del rey, y obvio que los consideran peligrosos…

Deijiko: bueno es un buen punto… pero eso no resuelve el problema de cómo llegaremos allá…

Ariel: déjamelo a mí… *en el momento que el carro empieza a moverse de nuevo, Ariel se abalanza contra el conductor y lo lanza lejos, y lo mismo hace con el hombre que está dentro, y le da una paliza a los guardias que lo acompañan* bien… ¡vamos!

Deijiko: *asombrada*… ¡de acuerdo…!

*se toman el carro y van camino a la "prisión del desierto", en unas horas llegan al lugar… es un edificio gigante completamente de hierro y con murallas bien fortificadas y con cero presencia de reiatsu*

Deijiko: no siento el reiatsu de nadie… es como si el lugar estuviera desolado…

Ariel: da lo mismo… tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar…

Deijiko: pensemos una manera…

*En el otro sector de Alexandria*

Minami: parece que angelo está despertando…

Angelo: nee… me duele… la cabeza…

Eduardo: lo siento chico pero tenía que hacerlo, si no, ibas en camino a tu propia tumba…

Angelo: gracias… supongo…. Oye… ¿cómo te llamabas?

Eduardo: Eduardo… tengo que darles las gracias por ayudarme, pero en un rato más me tengo que ir… tengo que encontrar a ese maldito que casi me mata

Minami: ¿no crees que es muy pronto? Debes descansar más…

Eduardo: no es necesario… iré de todos modos… ese sujeto… destruyo mi pueblo… a mi gente y sobre todo… asesino a mi hermano… ¡debe pagar por todo eso!

Angelo: Bakú también destruyo el pueblo de Ariel… y traiciono al mío… nosotros también tenemos cuentas que arreglar con el… oye, *poniendo una sonrisa* ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Minami: ¡buena idea! Venga, ayúdanos en nuestra misión y seguro que volverás a ver a Bakú podrás saldar cuentas

Eduardo: ¿su… misión, De que se trata…?

Angelo: déjame explicártelo todo…

*mientras angelo explica*

Se encuentran en unas alcantarillas oscuras y con un olor pestilente con miles de ratas paseándose por todas partes

Ariel: deijiko… más rápido

Deijiko: hago lo que puedo… ¡este lugar es asqueroso! ¿No pudiste elegir otro camino?

Ariel: no avía elección… es la única manera de entrar sin ser visto

Deijiko: Ariel… hace un buen rato que siento que mientras mas avanzamos mas cansada me siento…

Ariel: obvio… si llevamos un buen rato caminando

Deijiko: no me refiero a ese tipo de cansancio… ciento como si mi reiatsu se estuviera agotando…

Ariel: … veo luz… estamos cerca

Deijiko: ¡por fin!

*llegan a la puerta pero es muy solida y echa de metal*

Deijiko: genial… ahora ¿cómo abrimos la puerta sin la llave?

Ariel: *desenfunda la katana* pues tendré que hacer el camino… *ataca la puerta con la intensión de destruirla, pero, no le hace ni un rasguño* pero ¿Que…?

Deijiko: ¡atrás! Fundiré el metal ¡"fuego"! * Pero, al mandar el hechizo, nada ha sucedido*… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo aplicar magia?

Ariel: algo no está bien… ¡deijiko salgamos de aquí! *pero cuando se dan vuelta para irse se dan cuenta de que hay cuatro guardias apuntándolos con lanzas*

Deijiko: ¡diablos! Nos atraparon…

Guardia: sabía que avía visto gente entrando por los conductos, ¡mátenlos!

Deijiko: ¿qué asemos? Algo bloquea nuestro reiatsu…

Ariel: unos cuantos guardias no me detendrán… mientras siga armado… ¡sigo siendo peligroso!

Guardia: ¡no le hagan caso! Sin reiatsu no podrá atravesar nuestras armadur… * antes de terminar la palabra Ariel le atraviesa la cabeza con la katana por la parte donde no tapa la armadura partiéndole la frente en dos y todos se asustan*

Ariel: lo siento pero… hablas mucho… *todos los guardias echan un paso atrás y deijiko mira perpleja la escena, sorprendida de la frialdad de Ariel para asesinar* si piensan que necesito cortarlos en dos para matarlos, están mal de la cabeza… ¿saben…? el cuerpo humano es muy débil… y muy fácil de atravesar con una katana… ni siquiera necesito reiatsu para matarlos… y bien… ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

*los guardias salen corriendo horrorizados de terror*

Ariel: *guardando la katana*… vamos deijiko…

Deijiko: ….. *no se mueve por las palabras tan escalofriantes de Ariel*

Ariel: *le toma el hombro* venga sabes que no hablaba enserio… era para asustar a estos guardias que si me lo permites… eran unos cobardes

Deijiko: …. Si…. Vamos… pero ¿Cómo lo aremos para entrar?

Ariel: piensa un momento… ¿tú crees que estos tipos abrían venido a atacarnos sin poder usar el reiatsu? *revisa el cuerpo* mmm… aquí esta * le saca un anillo*

Deijiko: ¿y eso?

Ariel: ¿que no lo sientes? Bueno mira… *se lo pone* mmm… me siento… mejor

Deijiko: *siente el reiatsu de Ariel* ¡ah! Ya veo… ¡con ese anillo eres inmune a lo que nos está quitando el reiatsu!

Ariel: ya avía escuchado hablar de maquinas que pueden bloquear el reiatsu, además, si esto es una prisión… no se arriesgarían a tener a los prisioneros con reiatsu… podrían hacer una revuelta, así es como los controlan, ya me había sorprendido que carlos no se haya podido librar por si solo

Deijiko: ya veo… bueno sigamos adelante ¡destroza la puerta!

Ariel: *se saca el anillo* ten…

Deijiko: ¿me… lo das?

Ariel: yo me puedo cuidar pero… no quiero que te pase nada… así que si se te tiran enzima, ¡ásalos a todos!

Deijiko: ¡claro! Lo haré… * al tomar el anillo se da cuenta que Ariel tiene varios anillos en la mano* ¿te gustan los anillos?

Ariel: la verdad si… los colecciono… pero menos palabras y más acción… los demás esperan…

Deijiko: si… ¡vamos por ellos!

Ariel: ¡a deijiko! Antes de que vallemos… prométeme algo…

Deijiko: ¿qué cosa?

Ariel: si la cosa se pone fea y aun no hemos encontrado a los demás yo tapare el paso de los guardias… y quiero que tu lances hechizos asía todas partes y salgas del edificio… ¿de acuerdo?

Deijiko: ¿y que pasara contigo?

Ariel: no quiero que te preocupes por mi… ¡prométeme que lo harás!

Deijiko: de acuerdo… pero cuando pueda… volveré por ti y los demás

Ariel: ya sabemos que angelo y Minami no están aquí… así que, búscala… y no vuelvas… no quiero que les pase nada

Deijiko: ¡eso no te lo prometeré! Ya me acostumbre a ustedes, son divertidos, y quiero terminar ¡NUESTRA! Misión y quiero que la terminemos todos juntos… *con una sonrisa encantadora* ¡ahora vamos a buscar a los demás y a salir de este lugar!

Ariel: …. De acuerdo… ¡vamos! *abre la puerta y la escena vuelve donde angelo y Minami*

Eduardo: ya veo… pero ¿creen que lograran conseguir todas las reliquias?

Angelo: tenemos que hacerlo… sino dalmasca ara destrozos mas grandes de los que ya ha hecho

Minami: no podemos permitírselos… tenemos que pararlos

Eduardo: pero al darse cuenta que ustedes tienen lo que les hace falta lanzaran toda la potencia militar contra ustedes… serán ustedes contra miles de soldados damasquinos ¿qué harán contra ellos?

Angelo: pues… la verdad… no avía pensado en eso… ¿Qué haremos si nos volvemos blancos de dalmasca?

Minami: es verdad… se tiraran contra nosotros… ¡no podremos ganarle a un país entero!

*en ese momento se les aproxima un águila con algo amarrado en su pata, y aterriza frente a ellos*

Angelo: ¿eeehhh...? un pájaro…

Eduardo: águila…

Minami: tiene lago en la pata… *tema el papel y una esfera redonda* ¿que será esto? *lee el papel*

*chicos no pregunten solo tomen todos los que estén ahí la esfera y concentren su reiatsu en ella... firma: "Stein" PD: no le hagan nada a mi mascota

Angelo: es… ¡un mensaje de stein!

Minami: su… ¿mascota? ¿Se refiere al águila?

Eduardo: ¿quién es stein?

Angelo: es otra langa historia jejeje bueno ahora decides es ahora o nunca… ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Eduardo: … claro… iré con ustedes y detendremos los planes de dalmasca

Angelo: ¡genial! Vengan… tomemos esta esfera, veamos que pasa… *una luz azul los empieza a rodear y son transportados de ahí, y volviendo a la prisión…*

*abre la puerta*

Ariel: ¡venga deijiko, vamos!

Deijiko: ¡sí!

Guardia: ¡alto ahí! *saca un par de dagas pero Ariel corre tan rápido que pasa de largo antes de que el guardia pueda hacer algo y deijiko aprovecha que se distrae y le lanza un hechizo causándole quemaduras en la pierna y sin dejar de correr hace lo mismo con tres guardias más que aparecen*


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo-8 amarant vs ariel - a esconder las reliquias

Guardia: ¡alto ahí! *saca un par de dagas pero Ariel corre tan rápido que pasa de largo antes de que el guardia pueda hacer algo y deijiko aprovecha que se distrae y le lanza un hechizo causándole quemaduras en la pierna y sin dejar de correr hace lo mismo con tres guardias más que aparecen*

Deijiko: ¡yahoo! Esto es divertido jajaja

Ariel: ¡más concentrada! *aparece un robot en frente de Ariel apuntándole con un cañón*

Deijiko: ¡cuidado!

Ariel: esta chatarra no me detendrá *dándose impulso con la velocidad que lleva salta y corta un cable que salía de la espalda del robot asiéndole disparar a la pared* jejeje chatarra ¡ven sigamos!

Deijiko: ¡sí!

*después de avanzar más y matar unos cuantos guardias llegan a las celdas*

Ariel: ¡ahí! Detrás de esa puerta *entran bruscamente* muy bien ¡nos largamos chicos! …. ¡¿Qué? *al entrar solo ve a muchos guardias muertos y a Amarant parado junto a todos*

Deijiko: ¡tú!

Amarant: sabía que tenían que venir…

Ariel: ¡tú! Maldito… ¿qué has hecho?

Amarant: ¿te refieres a estos imbéciles? Pues los he matado… se lo tienen merecido por intentar atacarme

Deijiko: ¡¿donde están los demás?

Amarant: ¿los demás? No avía nadie aquí… pero me quede aquí esperando a que alguno llegara a buscarlos…

Ariel: (mierda puedo contra él pero… deijiko… no quiero arriesgarme a que le pase algo…)

Deijiko: ¡"fuego"!

Amarant: *salta con dificultad esquivando el hechizo* valla… tienes ganas de empezar… pues no te are esperar

Ariel: ¡deijiko detente! Sal de aquí… yo me ocupare de él…

Deijiko: ya te conocí Ariel… ahora te toca a ti conocerme a mí y empieza por esto… ¡no me gusta ser estorbo ni que me cuiden! ¡"fuego"!

*Amarant lo esquiva y se lanza al ataque, Ariel saca la katana y bloquea a Amarant quien también saca la katana, se separan por el hechizo que vuelve a lanzar deijiko, y lanza consecutivamente el mismo hechizo pero Amarant con mucha facilidad y como muestra de burla esquiva los hechizos moviéndose lateralmente, en un salto que da aparece por la espalda Ariel y ataca siendo bloqueado por Amarant, asen varios choques de katanas, Ariel lo ataca pero no es bloqueado por Amarant si no que lo esquiva volteándose y contesta con una patada en el estomago de Ariel quien contesta eso con un golpe en la cara a Amarant. Amarant agarra el brazo de Ariel y empieza a golpearlo en la espalda pero lo tiene que soltar para esquivar el hechizo que le vuelve a lanzar deijiko*

Amarant: si que eres molesta… tendré que eliminarte a ti primero *corre asía deijiko*

Deijiko: ¡….! "fuego"

*le lanza el hechizo pero Amarant lo esquiva y sigue corriendo acercándose cada vez más a deijiko*

Ariel: *poniéndose frente a él con la katana firme* ¡no te atrevas maldito!

Amarant: ¡no molestes! *le corre la katana a un lado y con la empuñadura de su katana le da en la nuca*

Deijiko: ¡Ariel!

Amarant: empieza a preocuparte por ti…

*le manda un puñetazo pero ella lo esquiva echándose para atrás, Amarant vuelve a hacerse un impulso más fuerte y esta vez si el atina el golpe mandándola contra las paredes*

Ariel: *en el suelo* (mierda… este tipo me supera en fuerza…) *en ese momento mira en un agujero que hay en la estructura un águila volando por las cercanías con algo en su pata* (¡eso es!) ¡Deijiko!

Deijiko: … ¿que…?

Ariel: es hora de que cumplas lo que prometiste…

Deijiko: ¿qué? No me iré… de todos modos no hay manera de salir de aquí

Ariel: ¿ves el agujero que se hiso en la pared? ¡Salta!

Deijiko: ¡¿saltar? ¡Me mataría!

Ariel: confía en mi… solo salta…

Deijiko: ¿y qué hay de ti?

Ariel: yo estaré bien… ¡solo salta!

Deijiko: ….. *con mucha rabia salta asía fuera del edificio*

Amarant: jajaja ¡que tonta! Mira que saltar desde esta altura pensando que nada le pasara jajaja

*se ve a deijiko agarrada de la pata del águila que Ariel vio*

Deijiko: *desde afuera* ¡Ariel, atrápalo! *le lanza el anillo*

Ariel: jejeje… * se lo pone* muy bien… creo que todo terminara aquí… ¡en guardia Amarant!

Amarant: chico… con o sin reiatsu, ¡estas a años luz de alcanzar mi nivel!

Ariel: ¡ya lo veremos! *se lanza al ataque*

Deijiko: no puedo creer que esta ave pueda mi peso… *se percata del papel y de la esfera* y ¿esto?

Ariel: *cansado y muy lastimado*…. Mierda…. Como es posible…

Amarant: ya te lo dije muchacho… con o sin reiatsu… estas a años luz de derrotarme

Ariel: …. Maldito….

Amarant: ahora déjame terminar mi trabajo y no te muevas *levanta la katana sobre Ariel*

Ariel: *sin poder moverse* (maldición)

Amarant: tranquilo… esto solo te dolerá un montón

Deijiko: ¡Amarant! ¡Ten agarra esto!}

Amarant: ¿qué? *Amarant atrapa un escarabajo color verde* y ¿esto…?

Deijiko: jejeje te atrape ¡"libérate"!

Amarant: ¿qué? *del escarabajo salen muchas cuerdas pegajosas que atrapan y inmovilizan a Amarant* ¡¿qué es esto?

Deijiko: un escarabajo obstructor una trampa para cazar animales o hasta gente en tu caso jejeje

Amarant: ¡maldición! No me puedo mover

Deijiko: *levanta a Ariel* ¿estás bien…?

Ariel: si, tranquila… vámonos de aquí…

Amarant: ¡¿estás huyendo?

Ariel: …

Deijiko: no lo escuches… solo te trata de provocar, Ariel, vámonos

Ariel: si… ya lo sé de todos modos… (Ha Amarant) ya me di cuenta de nuestra diferencia de poder… y tampoco estoy interesado a matar a un buen rival si él no puede moverse… pero te aseguro algo… la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¡te matare!

*toman la esfera y son sacados de ese lugar*

En una luz brillante los dos desaparecen dejando a Amarant solo, pero al menos logran escapar con vida. La luz los transporta al mismo lugar que a angelo, Minami y Eduardo, se encuentran los cinco en el laboratorio de stein y con los demás en el laboratorio

Angelo: *con mucha alegría los abraza* ¡Oliver, bastian aquí estaaaannnn!

Bastian: ya o si no es para tanto sepárate un poquito

Deijiko: ¡Minamiiiii!

Minami: ¡Deijiko! *se abrazan las dos muy alegres*

Carlos: … se que tú no eres muy afectivo… jejeje ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Ariel: nada interesante que contar…

Carlos: me lo suponía jejeje bueno, es bueno saber que estas bien *pone una sonrisa*

Ariel: lo mismo digo

Stein: ejem… chicos… ya, fue un lindo reencuentro pero tenemos que conversar de la situación

Ariel: es cierto… ya basta y presten atención

Stein: miren en primer lugar quiero presentarles a las personas que los ayudaron en el operativo supongo que a algunas ya las conocieron pero nunca esta demás explicar, ella es miki y ella es nanao ambas con gangrels provenientes de Alexandria por lo que conocían bien la ubicación de la reliquia y son conocidas mías, les pedí que les echaran una mano en esto y aceptaron gustosas, dejemos que ellas se presenten

Miki: bueno… a mi me conocen angelo y Minami y… creo que bastian no porque estaba desmayado…

Bastian: a fue cuando me golpeo ese árbol…

Miki: si... bueno después de eso serví de apoyo para el escape, quiero acompañarlos en su misión… también quiero detener a dalmasca prometo esforzarme en todo lo que pueda…

Angelo: la verdad es que… nosotros somos los que deberíamos pedírtelo… *con una sonrisa* fuiste de una gran ayuda… y serias un gran apoyo en el equipo

Ariel: ….

Oliver: venga únete nosotros no tenemos problema

Minami: si… mientras más mejor

Carlos: *mira con cara de preocupación a Ariel*

Angelo: ¡entonces esta echo! Nanao tu también ¡únanse las dos!

Ariel: ¡espera!...

*todos lo miran*

Ariel: oye tu… ¿crees que puedes meter a gente así como así?

Angelo: ¿qué quieres decir?...

Ariel: tu eres alguien que fue metido solo porque tuvimos piedad de ustedes y no queríamos dejarlos botados con más gente solo se dificultara la cosa… las misiones serán más difíciles, tendremos que cuidar más gente, y sin mencionar que seremos presa fácil si somos muchos les estoy muy agradecido de la ayuda en Alexandria, pero, yo me reusó a tenerlas de compañeras…

Carlos: (sabia que pasaría)

Angelo: pero…

Oliver: pero mientras más seamos mejor será, abran más compañeros apoyándonos en una pelea difícil

Ariel: bueno hagan lo que quieran pero si se unen yo me largo del grupo y sigo mi camino solo

Carlos: lamentablemente… yo seguiré a Ariel… no tengo nada contra ustedes chicas pero si él se va yo me voy con el…

Angelo: …. Pero….

Stein: ¡ya esperen! Están todos un poco tensos por las peleas mejor descansen un poco y de ahí siguen discutiendo este tema… una cosa más… si se preguntan sobre la reliquia gangrel…

Ariel: ni lo menciones… se que fallamos la misión

Stein: *abre una caja y de ella se ve un resplandor… es la reliquia*

Ariel: pero… ¿¡cómo!

Stein: un viejo amigo me lo trajo de Alexandria cuando todo se calmo entro silenciosamente y la tomo y se marcho aprovechando que todos estaban alterados persiguiéndolos ¡Yokoshima! Puedes entrar…

*por atrás se acerca un chico de unos 16 años con una ropa extravagante y con una cicatriz en la mejilla… un físico que demuestra su experiencia en el campo de batalla, el pelo corto, una brazal en un brazo y con un trozo de género muy dañado en la frente*

Yokoshima: stein, pensé que nunca me llamarías…

Stein: lo siento… bueno supongo que las explicaciones sobran el es Yokoshima fue a pedido mío a traer la reliquia y la logro obtener, Ariel, carlos, si se van por su cuenta… se irán con el

Ariel: ¿por qué tenemos que ir con él?

Stein: porque es muy fuerte y tiene mucha habilidad

Ariel: *se va sin decir nada…*

Carlos: mejor vamos a dormir… podremos conversar mas tranquilamente mañana…

Deijiko: si… yo estoy muy cansada… casi me matan, solo quiero dormir ¡vamos Minami!

Minami: si, te sigo

Oliver: oigan… ni siquiera dejamos que nanao se presentara… y tampoco a él *apuntando a Eduardo*

Stein: créeme que será mejor cuando hayan descansado un poco vengan…

*Se van a acostar todos*

Las caras largas y otras alegres por verse de nuevo, llenan la casa de stein, en una habitación están todos en diferentes camas y sobran dos. Conversan sobre lo que vivieron y al final por el cansancio quedan dormidos todos. Al otro día ya todo despiertos se reúnen a desayunar, al sentarse en la mesa se dan cuenta el banquete que les tenia stein

Angelo: wooooooow ¡no puedo creerlo!

Deijiko: ¡tanta comida!

Miki: ¡es bastante!

Stein: es para que recuperen, fuerzas no se acostumbren

Ariel: hay momentos en los que tendremos que aguantarnos el hambre por días así que coman todo lo que puedan

Carlos: si tienes razón

Bastian: supongo que si… bueno comamos

*después de la comida*

Deijiko: eso estuvo… bien~

Angelo: si… hace mucho que no comía así

Minami: hay algo que aun no entiendo…

Deijiko: ¡sí! ¿Qué paso cuando los atraparon los guardias de Alexandria?

Bastian: Aaahhh… eso… pues es simple Yokoshima nos salvo

Deijiko: ¿a si?

Miki: si, mato a los guardias y nos saco de allí con una esfera azul

Nanao: es muy fuerte

Yokoshima: no es para tanto…

Ariel: lo importante es que están bien…

Stein: *entrando* bueno chicos es hora de conversar sobre las cosas que están pasando no es nada bueno…

Carlos: dinos stein…

Stein: bueno… lo acortare… resulta que… dalmasca ya tiene las 6 reliquias…

Carlos y Ariel: ¿¡Que!

Yokoshima: ¿tan rápido?

Stein: resulta que… como vieron que la mandar tropas las fuerzas militares de los pises se concentraban en cuidar las capitales dalmasca prefirió mandar pocos hombres ocultos para que robaran la reliquia sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya tienen las otras seis

Deijiko: no puede ser…

Angelo: y que asen los demás países al respecto…

Stein: por lo que he sabido van a realizar un ataque en conjunto contra dalmasca, si no entregan las reliquias

Bastian: pero los demás países no saben que nosotros tenemos las otras dos ¿verdad?

Stein: no, no lo saben… pero dalmasca si… y no tardaran en llegar a este lugar…

Nanao: eso significa que tenemos que irnos…

Stein: exacto… deben esconder las reliquias

Minami: acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos que irnos…

Stein: lo siento… pero es necesario… en esta misión necesitaran apoyo así que, Ariel, solo no podrás esconder la reliquia, necesitaras la ayuda de todos

Ariel: me basta con carlos y Yokoshima para guardar la reliquia

Stein: y ¿la otra reliquia? No olvides que tenemos dos y no tenemos el tiempo para esconder una y luego la otra así que un grupo se irán con Ariel y el otro grupo se irá con carlos

Carlos: ¿Por qué nos separas?

Stein: porque solo ustedes dos saben donde hay que dejar la reliquia

Ariel: bueno… pero será solo por esta misión…

Stein bueno, bueno escuchen esto es lo que harán… cada grupo se llevara una reliquia a cada "isla del cráneo" y guardaran las reliquias en algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarla, las dejaremos ahí hasta que empiece el ataque a dalmasca, luego las devolveremos una vez dalmasca derrotada...

Angelo: ¡lo cual será muy pronto!

Stein: después de esconderlas nos uniremos al ataque de Alexandria, y atacaremos dalmasca

Deijiko: jijiji hablas como si tú también fueras a combatir

Stein: *empieza a aumentar su reiatsu hasta el punto que todos lo sienten muy fuerte* ¿enserio crees que yo no iré al frente de batalla?

Deijiko: ¡….!

Stein: bueno… eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

Bastian: nosotros tenemos una…

Oliver: es que por largo tiempo que nuestro pueblo vivía encerrado y en la ignorancia y resulta que no, no sabemos mucho de las razas ¿podrías explicarnos…?

*Todos: se sorprenden*

Ariel: con este equipo llegaremos lejos…

Stein: bueno, bueno… les explicare lo de las razas toma en cuenta a miki y nanao sus armas son dos, dos dagas ligeras y fáciles de manipular, los gangrel se reconocen por llevar dos armas de filo pequeñas y por ser muy rápidos, de hecho son la raza con mejor velocidad a diferencia de los gladiador que son lentos pero poseen una fuerza extraordinaria… podríamos decir que los gangrel son los de ataques no tan fuertes pero mucha rapidez y los gladiador son los que tienen poca rapidez pero mucha fuerza, y los assasin son los que tienen sus parámetros regulares, tienen la misma fuerza la misma rapidez la misma defensa todo igual y si suben algún parámetro, suben todos, son considerados la raza más poderosa aun que no siempre es así y al parecer aquí también tenemos un stinger… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eduardo: me llamo Eduardo

Stein: los stinger son la raza que se especializa en las armas de fuego, rifles, pistolas, bazucas, metralletas y esas cosas tienen una perfecta puntería, una fuerza regular y una velocidad regular pero carecen de evasión y defensa física no son muy buenos esquivando ataques y de aguantarlos por ende atacan disparando desde una cierta distancia… a y Yokoshima es un assasin…

Angelo: oiga pero si los gangrel se especializan en usar dos armas… ¿Cómo es que carlos usa dos y es assasin?

Stein: buena pregunta… la respuesta está en los genes de carlos… su madre era una gangrel y el padre era un assasin, por eso el tiene el don de blandir dos espadas, puede usar dos armas como un gangrel y no pierde velocidad al usar dos y las sabe blandir bien como un assasin, bueno ya no les are perder tiempo mejor váyanse de una vez, los equipos serán los siguientes: Ariel, Oliver, nanao, deijiko y minami y el otro grupo será de carlos, Eduardo, angelo, miki, bastian y Yokoshima… bueno, buena suerte y cuídense estaré en contacto con ustedes

*se despide y los chicos se marchan cada uno a distintas direcciones*


	9. Chapter 9

cap-9 "los grupos se dividen" - liberando el poder

Los acontecimientos suceden al mismo tiempo pero serán relatados uno por uno

Ariel: *corriendo* no tenemos tiempo, ¡apuren el paso!

Oliver: espera, no todos somos tan rápidos como tu

Deijiko: ¡venga! Será divertido, ¿no minami?

Minami: ¡claro!

Nanao: ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Ariel: a las islas del cráneo, hay una en cada polo se dice que, hace mucho tiempo dos monstruos de puro hueso Vivian uno en una isla, se supone que, los guerreros legendarios acabaron con ambos, los cuerpos se desintegraron… pero no sus cráneos, acumulando poder, partieron la isla en dos y cada una se fue a distintos polos y las islas tomaron la forma de sus cráneos…

Oliver: valla… y ¿no pudieron elegir mejor lugar para esconder las reliquias?

Nanao: piénsalo… ¿crees que dalmasca buscara en un lugar tan tétrico?

Oliver: pues no… *mira hacia atrás y están minami y deijiko abrasadas y con mucho miedo mientras siguen corriendo* …. Oigan… ¡se quedaran atrás!

Deijiko: ¡yo no pienso ir a un lugar como ese!

Minami: que miedo…

Ariel: tranquilas, eso fue hace mucho, además, con carlos hemos ido muchas veces

Oliver: y ¿es seguro?

Ariel: uno que otros monstruos pero nada que sea peligroso

Nanao: bueno, ¡acabamos con lo que se nos ponga delante y listo!

*llegan a un puerto y se embarcan hacia la isla del cráneo del sur* mientras…

Angelo: ¿y se supone que tenemos que ir a?

Carlos: a una cueva secreta que nos lleva a la isla del cráneo

Bastian: eeehhh… pero si es una isla… ¿Cómo podrá una cueva conectarnos con una isla?

Carlos: jejeje la cueva es subterránea, caminaremos bajo el agua

Yokoshima: ¿eso no es peligroso?

Carlos: naa… con Ariel hemos pasado miles de veces por ahí

Angelo: por tu bien espero que sea verdad

Carlos: si, confía en mí, no pasara nada

*en el barco*

Ariel: no tardaremos tanto, estamos en una corriente marina directos a la isla

Oliver: hay que hacer esto rápido

Deijiko: *construyendo una torre de cartas que se desarma a cada rato* ¡Aaahhh! ¡Estúpida torre de cartas!

Minami: …..

Nanao: eeehhh… deijiko…. Estamos en un barco…

Deijiko: y ¡eso que! *enojada*

Nanao: que estamos en constante movimiento… no podrás hacer eso aquí…

Deijiko: …. Jejeje… ya lo sabía…

Minami: Neee… jajaja

Deijiko: jajaja venga minami, ¡vamos a pescar!

Nanao: nunca han estado por estas aguas ¿verdad? Debo advertirles que… *antes de terminar salen corriendo las dos* …. Bueno que se den cuenta ellas

Ariel: *sentado pensativo*…

Oliver: *lo ve y se le acerca* hola…

Ariel: hola…

Oliver: veo que no eres de los que conversan mucho

Ariel: exacto…

Oliver: bueno por lo menos a mí me gusta conversar con quien tengo cerca

Ariel: y…. ¿se supone que quieres conversar conmigo?

Oliver: bueno ¿por qué no? *sonriendo* de todos modos, una vez tocando tierra no podremos conversar

Ariel: no se que conversar…

Oliver: bueno dudo que tengamos tiempo así que hablemos de lo que sea…

Nanao: *se acerca a ellos* olí jajaja

Oliver: jajaja venga ¡conversemos los tres!

Ariel: ¿por qué tanto interés en hacer que hable?

Oliver: porque somos tus compañeros, es bueno que nos llevemos bien, somos en quienes puedes confiar

Nanao: ¡sí! Ahora deja esa pinta tan seria y hablemos de algo

*en ese momento se oye el grito de deijiko al otro lado del barco*

Ariel: *se preocupa* ¿qué paso?

Nanao: tranquilo… jajaja solo esta pescando jajaja

Ariel: ¿pescando? Pero en estas aguas no hay más que peses escupidores… esos no sirven ni para alimentar

Nanao: jajaja intente advertirles jajaja

*todos se ríen y el lugar se pone más animado* en el otro lado del mundo…

Miki: ¡estoy cansada! ¿Esta cueva tiene salida?...

Carlos: creo que falta arto más o menos…

Eduardo: solo sigamos…

Angelo: jajaja

Miki: pucha…

Yokoshima: eres una gangrel que se supone está en buen estado físico para tu agilidad, ¿y te cansas tan rápido?

Miki: déjame… seré gangrel pero aun soy una niña…

Bastian: …

Eduardo: si muero aquí, por favor díganle a stein… que es raro… jejeje

Angelo: jajaja

Miki: ¡no daré un solo paso más! *se echa al piso*

Carlos: ¿¡que! Pero si estamos a medio camino… miki tenemos prisa no podemos parar aquí…

Miki estoy cansada…

Yokoshima: venga vamos que no tenemos tiempo…

Bastian: ….. Ah… *la sube en su espalda* venga… sigamos….

Eduardo: al menos dio una solución rápida jejeje

Miki: *sorprendida*… gra… gracias…

Carlos: bien hecho bastian jejeje

Yokoshima: jajaja espero no te canses viejo

Angelo: jajaja eso es todo un caballero jejeje

Bastian: pesas menos de lo que pensé…

Miki: supongo que es un cumplido jejeje gracias

Bastian: ….. *sonríe*

El camino se hace eterno y por el otro lado la navegada es enorme pero en ambos grupos se desarrolla el comienzo de unas amistades capases de abrir cualquier camino por mas difícil que sea. Ambos grupos llegan a su punto final al mismo tiempo

Ariel: aquí desembarcaremos

Oliver: valla… es enorme y… de verdad tiene forma de cráneo jejeje

Deijiko: … entonces… yo los espero aquí ¿no?

Ariel: no es necesario que vengas si no quieres… pero, supongo que quieres quedarte sola ¿no?

Deijiko: ¡está bien, están bien! *con la cabeza baja* iré con ustedes…. Pero… *le agarra el brazo* ¡si me pasa algo será tu culpa!

Oliver y nanao: *miran a Ariel con cara burlesca* jejeje

Ariel: ¿qué pasa?

Nanao: *da vuelta la cara sin dejar de sonreír* ¡nada!

Oliver: mejor vamos rápido jejeje antes de que estos dos nos hagan hacer una banda de violines jejeje

Minami: *camina sonriendo*

Ariel: ….

Deijiko: … ¡vamos! No les hagas caso

Caminando llegan a la entrada de una cueva enorme

Deijiko: ¿hay que entrar ahí?...

Ariel: si… dentro se podrá dejar segura la reliquia

Minami: *asustada*… pero… esta oscuro… y húmedo… y huele mal… y…

Oliver: ¡ya!, ya entendimos…

Nanao: no hay opción, tenemos que entrar…

Minami: bueno….

Deijiko: ….

Ariel: vamos…

Entran a la cueva… y caminando llegan al final de la cueva donde está el cráneo de la bestia muerta hace cientos de años y junto a ella se encuentra una vieja espada oxidada

Ariel: llegamos… dejémosla aquí…

Oliver: *pone la reliquia en el suelo* bueno ahora salgamos de aquí…

Minami: ¡sí! Vámonos, odio este lugar…

Voz misteriosa: no irán a ningún lado…

Ariel: ¡…..!

Deijiko: ¿¡que fue eso!

Nanao: ¿de dónde vino?

Oliver: … ¡el cráneo!

Cráneo: de esta cueva no saldréis…

Ariel: ¡…! No puede ser…

Cráneo: ¡gracias por la reliquia! era lo que me faltaba para regenerar mi cuerpo de nuevo…

Nanao: ¿Qué?

*huesos se van juntando arrastrando la reliquia a una pila de huesos*

Oliver: ¡la reliquia!

Los huesos se juntan con el cráneo el cual empieza a brillar y se empieza a formar una bestia enorme con todos los huesos

Oliver:*asombrado* me quiero…. Cortar… la…

Nanao: ¡cállate!

Deijiko: ¿deberíamos empezar a correr ahora?

Ariel: esto no es bueno…

Abadón: ¡por fin!

Nanao: *con cara curiosa* ¿habla?...

Abadón: ¡sabía que los estúpidos guerreros legendarios cometieron el gran error de no exterminar nuestros cráneos! Y por años estuvimos acumulando la energía necesaria para poder resucitar de nuevo y ahora con esta reliquia que me han traído, ¡obtuve todo el poder que necesitaba!

Ariel: *desenfunda* anda despidiéndote de este mundo… por que volverás a ser el cráneo rancio que eras…

Abadón: ¡jajaja! ¿Enserio crees que una basura como tu podrá vencerme? Te recuerdo que tuvieron que ser los guerreros legendarios quienes tuvieron que acabar conmigo, pero, ¡ellos ya están muertos! Jajaja jajaja

Oliver: Ariel, ¡hay que salir de aquí!

Deijiko: ¿enserio vas a atacar a esa cosa?

Minami: …. No podremos con el…

Abadón: ¡morirán en este lugar! *ataca a minami con la enorme garra que tiene y lo detiene Ariel con la katana pero con mucha dificultad*

Ariel: no me importa si fueron los guerreros legendarios quienes te mataron… ¡ahora te matare yo! *trata de empujar la garra pero no lo logra*

Abadón: jajaja simple mortal… tú no puedes conmigo

Oliver: *ayudándolo* ¡venga Ariel! Despedacemos a este maldito…

Ariel: …. ¡sí! *entre los dos empujar la garra*

Abadón: ¿se atreven a desafiarme a mí, El gran Abadón?

Nanao: *salta encima de su cabeza* ¡waaaa! Jejeje ¡lo tengo!

Oliver:*asombrado* ¿¡cómo demonios llego ahí!

Nanao: *sujetándose con dificultad del cráneo* ¡luego te explico! *saca sus dagas y las clava en el cráneo sujetándose de ellas* así esta mejor

Abadón: ¡maldita! *va a agarrarla pero es detenido por minami que detiene la garra con la katana* ¡son una peste!

Minami: ¡nanao te tengo cubierta!

Nanao: ¡sí! "Omni técnica nivel 1" ¡corte definitivo! *levanta las dagas y atraviesa el cráneo asiendo dos enormes grietas*

Abadón: ¡maldita! Ya me canse de ustedes

Minami:*recibe un golpe de la enorme garra y choca contra la pared* ¡Aaahhh!

Deijiko: ¡minami! maldito… "¡fuego!" *trata de quemarlo pero no logra hacerle ni un rasguño* ¡….!

Abadón: jajaja ¡la magia no me afecta tonta! * La ataca con la misma garra con la que le dio a minami pero esta vez es parado por Ariel*

Ariel: hablas demasiado, bestia inmunda…

Abadón: jajaja *aplica más fuerza*

Ariel: mierda… no…. Puedo… *es mandado contra la pared*

Deijiko: ¡Ariel! *la golpean también*

Oliver: mierda… no podemos contra el…

Nanao: *aun en su cabeza* pero ¿por qué no lo mate?

Abadón: ¿crees que un ataque tan débil como ese me afectaría? Por favor… *la atrapa con la garra y la aprieta* ¡eres una basura!

Nanao: ¡Aaahhh! Maldito... su... ¡Eltame! ¡Aaahhh!

Oliver: ¡nanao! *salta con la katana pero la cola de Abadón lo golpea en el aire*

Nanao: a… yuda…

Oliver: …. Nanao…

Minami: técnica de destrucción nivel 1 "explosión" *destruye un dedo de la garra*

Abadón: ….. *aprieta con más fuerza a nanao*

Nanao: aaa... ¡Aaahhh….!

Minami: ¡déjala ya! Técnica de destrucción nivel 2 "energía pura" *lanza el dardo y destruye otro dedo dejando el torso de nanao libre*

Abadón: ¡eres una molestia! *la ataca y lo detiene apenas, Oliver*

Oliver: …

Abadón: …. ¡Tú también molestas! *lo golpea contra el suelo*

Oliver: no… dejare… que hieras… a nadie… *se levanta muy cansado*

Minami: Oliver…

Abadón: ¡ya me canse de ustedes! ¡Desaparezcan! * Se arranca la cola y ataca a Oliver y minami con ella, pero, justo en ese momento aparece Ariel quien logra detenerlo*

Ariel: ¡ya me canse! Maldito…

Abadón: jejeje… no pensaba ponerle reiatsu al golpe, pero, si tanto quieres morir, ¡que así sea! *y golpea nuevamente mas fuerte rompiendo la katana de Ariel y dándole un golpe letal*

Ariel: ….. *cae inconsciente y sangrando muy lejos de los demás*

Oliver: ¡Ariel!

Deijiko: a… ¡Ariel!

Abadón: ¡si yo fuera ustedes me estaría preocupando mas por mi mismo! * Y empieza a maltratar a todos en la cueva mientras que Ariel inconsciente se percata de el dolor de los demás*

Ariel: *desmayado*(mierda… no puedo darle ni un golpe sin que me golpee el… creo que no podremos ganarle… pero, no quiero morir aquí… aun debo terminar la misión… además… quiero conocer mejor a Oliver… y a los demás…. Debo levantarme… pero mi cuerpo no responde… tengo que levantarme… no puedo darme por vencido ahora… los demás… me necesitan…)

Abadón: jajaja ahora acabare con ustedes, empezando por ti *fija su mirada en Oliver*

Oliver: *tirado en el suelo*…... maldito…

Abadón: ¡mueres! *lo ataca*

*en ese momento Oliver cierra los ojos para no ver la muerte inevitable que se acerca pero, en ese momento con los ojos aun cerrados, siente un flujo de viento que corre frente de el, abre los ojos, y ve a Ariel con una katana vieja y oxidada parando el ataque de la enorme bestia* ¡a… Ariel…!

Ariel: ….. *tiene la cara baja*

Abadón: ¿mmm? ¿Aun seguías vivo? Bueno, ¡tendré que matarte a ti primero! *levanta el brazo y lo deja caer encima de Ariel quien levanta la katana y sin hacer fuerza atraviesa la garra de Abadón*

Abadón: ¿¡Cómo! Como fue que… ¿con esa katana vieja?

Ariel: … *sin decir nada salta y le corta una de las garras dejándolo con medio brazo*

Abadón: ¡Aaarrg… maldito! ¡Toma esto! *abre la boca y expulsa miles de huesos afilados como estacas pero Ariel los esquiva todos corriendo y salta otra vez partiéndole la otra garra*

Ariel: ….

Oliver: *sorprendido* (Ariel...)…

Abadón: ¿cómo puedes partir mis huesos duros como el acero? ¿De dónde sacaste tanto reiatsu? ¿No vas a responder?

Ariel: *pone una sonrisa algo malvada* no lo sé….

Abadón: ¡¿qué?...

Ariel: ¡lo que oíste bastardo! *lo empieza a rodear una enorme cantidad de reiatsu formando un circulo que lo encierra*

Oliver: Ariel…. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?...

Ariel: es la katana… algo en ella me ase sacar reiatsu que pareciera no acabarse nunca… es una sensación de completa ligereza… ni siquiera siento la katana en mi mano…

Abadón: ¿ligereza? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír ¡mejor muérete! * Se lanza hacia Ariel con la boca abierta con la intención de comérselo*

Ariel: *le empieza a aumentar el reiatsu* te mostrare… que no es necesario…. Ser uno de los guerrero legendario…. ¡para matarte! *cuando se acerca lo suficiente levanta la katana y de un solo corte parte el cráneo en dos*

Hay una enorme expulsión de reiatsu de parte de Ariel y el lugar se llena de polvo por el efecto de la katana oxidada la cual estaba con una buena cantidad de reiatsu rodeándola, cuando el humo se dispersa Oliver puede ver a Ariel parado con la katana partida en dos y el cráneo de Abadón a un lado partido en dos y el cuerpo totalmente destrozado

Oliver: ….. Lo venció….

Ariel:….. *siente un dolor en el pecho k lo ase hincarse*… ¿Qué pasa?...

Abadón: *con mucha dificultad habla* tu… mal…dito ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿hacerme… esto a mi?

Ariel: …. *no puede hablar por el dolor que siente en su pecho*…

Abadón: ¡¿quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo pudiste…. Hacerme esto?

Ariel: soy…. tú…. Peor…. *pone una sonrisa tétrica* Pesadilla…. *levanta la katana rota*

Abadón: que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?...

Ariel: getsuga….

Abadón: ….. ¡¿Qué?

Ariel: tencho…. *da un corte con la katana y lanza un especie de rayo azul con forma ovalada cortando nuevamente el cráneo de Abadón y haciendo explotar los restos del cuerpo ya destrozado*

El lugar se viene abajo y lo único que se ve es la silueta de Ariel con un brillo en los ojos

Oliver: …. ¡Ariel Salgamos de aquí!

Deijiko: Oliver tengo a minami ¡vámonos!

Nanao: ¡vamos Oliver!

Oliver: pero ¿y Ariel?

Deijiko: ¡déjalo! ¡Él sabe lo que hace al quedarse aquí! ¡Vámonos!

Oliver: ¡váyanse! Yo me quedo con Ariel…

Nanao: no hay tiempo para esto… tenemos que irnos antes de que…

Deijiko: vámonos nanao…

Nanao: ¿qué? Pero…

Deijiko: vámonos… si él quiere quedarse con Ariel es decisión suya… no podemos hacer nada más que llevar a minami a un lugar seguro…

Nanao: ….. ¡Cuídate Oliver…!

Deijiko: ten cuidado oliver… *se va corriendo con minami en los brazos y nanao junto a ella dejando a oliver con Ariel dentro de la caverna que se estaba destrozando poco a poco*

Oliver: …. Ariel…. Vámonos…

Ariel: ¿por qué te quedaste?

Oliver: porque no me iré sin ti…

Ariel: oliver… no necesito amigos… no te he pedido que lo seas…

Oliver: no seas así… vamos… vámonos…

Ariel: ¡ya te dije que no necesito que tengas lastima por mi!

Oliver: no es lastima… es simplemente que no te dejare aquí… si yo saldré… será contigo siguiéndome…

Ariel: morirás aquí… porque yo no te seguiré…

Oliver: pues que así sea… sin ti no me iré…

Ariel:…

Oliver: ¿por qué no quieres irte? ¿Por qué morir aquí?

Ariel: porque tengo miedo…

Oliver: ¿de qué?

Ariel: de mi… *empieza a lagrimear*

Oliver: …. ¿Porqué?

Ariel: mi poder… no lo puedo controlar... siento como algo se apodera de mi cada vez mas… con unas ganas insaciables de matar… a Abadón no lo mate yo… algo se apodero de mi… y no pude controlarlo… si no fuera por que reaccione… sentí que los iba a matar también a ustedes…. No quiero hacerles daño… así que es mejor… que se vallan sin mí….

Oliver: *le toma el hombro*…. No te dejare…

Ariel: ¿no entiendes?... no quiero permanecer con ustedes… les are daño…

Oliver: no me importa…

Ariel: ¡…..!

Oliver: eres mi amigo… y no te dejare aquí solo… ni dejare que mueras mientras yo puedo evitarlo…

Ariel: tampoco confió en ti… ni en nadie… no necesito amigos… solo me necesito a mi…

Oliver: quizás puedas vivir por ti solo… no lo dudo… pero, nunca esta demás contar con alguien que te ayude… y que te apoye en lo que quiere hacer…

Ariel: ….

Oliver: *con una sonrisa* soy tu amigo y solo quiero salir de esta, pero, contigo… venga… salgamos de aquí…

Ariel: ¡ya te dije que no confió en ti!

Oliver: … pues claro si apenas nos conocemos… jejeje pero con el tiempo quiero que tengas confianza conmigo… soy el pilar del cual te puedes apoyar si el camino es muy difícil… quiero permanecer a tu lado y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… eres mi amigo y no te dejare aquí tirado te lo diré una última vez ¡vámonos de aquí rápido! *el lugar se esta desboronando rápidamente y las piedras caen fuertemente contra el suelo*

Ariel: …

Oliver: mierda ya no podremos huir… ¡se va a caer el techo! ¡Ariel!

El lugar se cae por completo y carlos con nanao contemplan desde un cerro alejado, como se destruye la cueva con oliver y Ariel dentro

Deijiko: Ariel…

Nanao: ¿estarán bien?

Deijiko: …..

Cuando están todo el lugar destruido y caído se divisa una luz que sale desde las rocas, y es la misma técnica que utilizo Ariel contra Abadón, y destroza las ruinas de la cueva y queda libre del derrumbe

Nanao: ¡¿qué es eso?

Deijiko: jejeje… sabía que no morirían tan fácilmente…

Ven, a Ariel con oliver parados sin herida alguna y con la reliquia en su poder

Nanao: ¡lo lograron!

Oliver: jejeje… aun podías usar esa técnica sí que eres muy fuerte

Ariel:….. *ve una de las águilas de stein acercarse* esa es…

Los chicos ven la esfera que trasporta el águila y es un aviso de stein


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo uno: el comienzo…

Besaid, un pequeño pueblo del país de dalmasca, trofeo de guerra del enfrentamiento entre cleira y dalmasca, han pasado 1 mes desde la muerte del rey de burmercia los pises se han mostrado al margen de la situación para no desencadenar una guerra, dalmasca ha dejado a todos sus pueblos y ciudades en cuarentena para quedar impunes de la tragedia en este pueblo empieza la historia, de todo un drama y batallas desatadas, oliver un chico grande y con facha de fuerza con chaqueta y jeans, angelo un chico moreno de pelo liso y negro con un polerón negro y shorts y bastian un chico alto con pelo ondulado y castaño con polera y shorts blancos se encuentran en el pueblo Besaid llevando una vida de lo más normal hasta aquel día donde todo cambio

Oliver: oye angelo entonces ¿vamos o no?

Angelo: yo voy, además que no he ido a un evento desde hace tiempo

Bastian: yo juraba que tú no irías como de costumbre

Angelo: que va… si será divertido además tú sabes que estoy ocupado

Oliver: haciendo nada jajaja bueno vamos

*en el evento*

Oliver: ves por eso te dije que tomaras ese ramen jajaja

Bastian: podrías haberme advertido antes de comérmelo *echándose aire en la lengua*

Angelo: jajaja saben… de repente me dieron ganas de irme

Oliver: ¿te vas del evento? Pero si estamos aquí desde hace poco

Angelo: no, quiero decir salir del pueblo, conocer otros lugares, ver más allá de estas estúpidas paredes….

Bastian: a todos nos gustaría pero ya sabes que el paso fuera del muro está prohibido

Oliver: desde el asesinato del rey de burmercia francisco II ya nadie puede salir de aquí

Angelo: si lo sé…. Nosotros aquí encerrados en este pueblo mientras el estado se limpia las manos con la excusa de que el pueblo está en cuarentena y no puede ser responsable del asesinato

Oliver: pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?…. lo único que nos queda es esperar a que se resuelva lo del asesinato

Bastian: sabes…. Lo único que mantiene al pueblo atado al estado de dalmasca es que los pueblerinos tienen miedo de revelarse, porque, a dalmasca no le interesa este pueblo solo lo tiene para tener más territorio

Oliver: sería bueno volver a los tiempos cuando éramos parte de cleira… entonces este pueblo era el importador más importante

Angelo: claro… hasta que dalmasca le declaro la guerra a cleira y al perder cleira, perdió el poder de este pueblo

Bastian: ya oh, si no ganamos nada con discutir si las cosas están hechas no nos queda opción

Angelo: claro…. dos assasin y un gladiador no pueden hacer nada ¿verdad?

Bastian: yo también pienso eso… ósea, vamos… en este pueblo hay muchos gladiadors… yo creo que si ejecutaran un ataque entre todos demás que destruirían los muros

Oliver: claro y después ¿qué asemos con el montón de soldados dalmasquinos que se nos echen encima?

Angelo: pues ¡les damos una paliza entre todos! y tomamos el control del pueblo

Oliver: … oigan… ¿por qué me da la sensación de que este plan está más que bien pensado?

Angelo: oigan ¿por qué no? Yo estoy cansado de estos muros

Bastian: bueno ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo aras para que el pueblo te apoye si son un montón de cobardes?

Angelo: en una de las juntas del pueblo podríamos ponerlo de tema

Oliver: bueno, bueno decidido…. Ahora déjenme terminarme mi ramen tranquilito

Bastian: entonces lo pondremos de tema ojalas funcione

Angelo: tiene que funcionar, no creo que seamos los únicos aburridos de este estilo de

vida…

Pasaron tres días en los que los chicos no pudieron pensar en nada más que "poner el tema de la revolución". Para ellos era muy importante liberal a su pueblo y recuperar la libertad que alguna vez tuvieron. Se oscurecía y estaba a punto de empezar la junta del pueblo en la que normalmente se discutían las cosas que se le pedirían a la capital de dalmasca como recursos faltantes y donde la mayoría de los pueblerinos se quejaban de lo aburrido que era vivir aquí. Se sentaron los tres chicos juntos para poder respaldarse entre ellos si es que alguien iba en contra de su idea, y al frente de todos, el alcalde del pueblo con su postura imponente y asiendo presente en todo momento su enorme cuerpo de gladiador

Alcalde: bueno…. empieza la junta del pueblo

* Luego de un rato*

Alcalde: entonces eso sería…. ¿Algún último tema que quisieran discutir?

Angelo: me gustaría poner el tema de la liberación del pueblo…

*En el momento que dijo eso todo el mundo le dirigió una mirada de enojo y otros de seriedad*

Alcalde: creo que ya se ha tomado este tema otras veces y siempre terminamos en lo mismo. Ahora cambiemos de tema

Angelo: ¡un momento! Es que nadie se empeña en querer liberal al pueblo

Bastian: es cierto… a dalmasca no le interesa este pueblo, lo tomo solo porque no avía otro mejor botín de guerra, pero, perder el pueblo o no a ellos no les importa

Alcalde: y una vez liberado el pueblo... ¿Que se supone que harán?

Oliver: saldremos del muro y podremos ir a otros lugares y conocer nuevos paisajes ¡seremos libres!

Alcalde: y ¿el pueblo?

Angelo: … pues… estará liberado…

Alcalde: son solo unos chiquillos molestos, ni siquiera piensan en el pueblo, solo piensan en ustedes. Una vez liberado el pueblo estaremos a merced de otro país que quiera dominarnos, porque cleira no se meterá ya en asuntos que tengan que ver con territorios de dalmasca, cleira ya nos olvidó…. Ese es el asunto, sin un país que nos proteja tendremos que volvernos un país y ¿crees que los recursos nos permitirían volvernos un país? así que ¡déjate de dar ideas estúpidas sin pensarlas bien! Si no fuera porque tienen poderes de assasin y gladiadors no estarían en esta reunión

Angelo: ….. Pero…. El pueblo tiene que ser liberado…

Alcalde: no se hable más

Esa noche los tres durmieron con un pesar en el pecho que les hacía preguntarse si quizás, tan solo quizás ¿podrían cumplir su sueño de salir del pueblo? Esa misma noche se juntaron en la plaza del centro del pueblo

Angelo: entonces…. ¿vamos?

Oliver: obvio vamos

Bastian: adelante tenemos que hacerlo lo más silencioso

Oliver: ¿ya pensaron a dónde iremos después de salir?

Angelo: nos vamos a cleira al primer pueblo al que lleguemos, pero, volveremos a cleira

Oliver: bueno vamos…

Escondidos en las sombras de la noche los chicos llegaron al muro que los separaba de la libertad, asomándose lentamente entre escondrijos terminaron llegando a una de las puertas del muro por la cual entran las mercaderías y las cosechas que se almacenan dentro del pueblo. Con dos katanas cada uno lentamente se acercaron al guardia y le lanzaron un dardo somnífero con una cerbatana

Angelo: bien… buen tiro Oliver

Oliver: gracias no por nada soy el mejor gladiador del pueblo

Bastian: menos habladuría y más acción, creo que vienen más guardias…

Angelo: tengo las llaves, salgamos de este maldito pueblo vamos

Estaban a solo unos metros de salir del pueblo, Pero por desgracia ya se encontraban preparados 4 guardias que sabían que ellos iban a intentar escapar por ser avisados por el alcalde del pueblo quien estaba parado al lado de ellos

Angelo: pero ¿qué rayos? … alcalde….

Bastian: ¡maldito!… les aviso de nuestro plan

Alcalde: ahí están los chicos que pretendían escapar del pueblo

Oliver: ¡maldito traidor! Nos ha delatado

Guardia: ya puede irse nosotros nos encargaremos de los rebeldes

Oliver: bueno chicos ¿ahora qué?

Angelo: que más vamos a hacer Oliver… tendremos que darles una paliza… ¡desenfunden!

Se enfrentan a los guardias quienes portan unos bastones eléctricos en medio de la pelea termina bastian con una herida en el brazo producto de un toque que le alcanzo uno de los bastones

Oliver: ¿¡estás bien bastian!

Bastian: a vamos, tú me asías heridas peores cuando entrenábamos…. Esto no es nada….

Angelo: aprovechemos ahora para escapar

*Aun que cuando se preparan para la retirada se dan cuenta de que esta el alcalde con un rifle apuntándolos*

Angelo: …. ¡Alcalde!

Alcalde: no se muevan… si se van del pueblo solo nos condenaran, dalmasca será considerada culpable por el asesinato del rey de burmercia y se desatara una guerra

Angelo: y ¿crees que me importa?

Bastian: tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar todos pero ustedes se acobardaron

Oliver: lo siento pero llegamos muy lejos como para echarnos para tras

Los chicos se van dejando al alcalde con el rifle en la mano incapaz de dispararles y viendo cómo se alejan cada vez más por el vasto valle.


End file.
